What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas Or Will It?
by Queen C 86
Summary: Well Logan and Rogue go on a road trip, but that all comes to an end in Las Vegas [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Someone's P.O.V.  
:Thought:  
"Speaking"  
Telepath Talking'

Logan P.O.V.

:What in the hell happened, where am I? Okay let's think for a moment,  
why the hell does my head hurt so much? Okay, let's try opening an  
eye here, now the other one, that's better. Let's try sitting up now:

"Where the hell am I?" Logan says as he looks around the room he  
is in. The place was a mess, there were clothes everywhere, some his,  
some belonging to a woman, but who? Logan looked around again trying to  
find any signs of what had happened last night, then he looks over to  
the left side of the bed, where a woman was lying still asleep. She looked beautiful, chest nut hair, with white streaks.

"What the?…" Logan said. As he looked at the white streaks in her  
hair, he reached his left hand over to touch the white streaks,  
and that's when he sees it, on his finger, a simple white gold band.  
Logan takes the ring off and gives it a closer look. Inside the  
ring there is something engraved, Logan looked at what was written  
inside .:L + M forever:.

"What the fuck?" Logan whispered to himself.

Logan looked over to the woman lying beside him and noticed that she  
was also wearing a ring, similar to his but small, then it hit him.

"What the fuck did we do last night?"

Both P.O.V.

Rogue woke up with the mother of all hangovers. After about 5  
minutes she decides to open her eyes, which in her case was a bad  
thing.

"What the hell did I drink last night?"

"I was wondering the same thing?" Rogue heard from beside her and promptly gave out a little scream and fell off the bed and landed  
straight on her very high-heeled shoes.

"SHIT!" Rogue cried as she stood up and rubbed her backside.

"Um darlin, you might want to cover up there." It wasn't till Logan  
said it that Rogue noticed that she was as naked as the day she was  
born, and with that Rogue made a grab for the bed sheet.

"What do you think you're doing darlin?" Logan said pulling the sheet  
back to him.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing, give me that. I need to cover myself."  
Rogue said pulling on the sheet again this time getting it, and  
falling back on her ass again. When she did manage to cover herself  
and stand up the first thing she noticed was the very big, and very  
naked man lying on the bed.

"Um…aren't you, umm aren't you going to cover up?" Rogue asked,  
blushing red all the way down to her toes.

"Well I was trying to cover up, but you stole the covers." With that  
Logan turned his back to Rogue and pulled on his lost pants.

"Umm Logan what did we do last night?" Rogue finally asked.

"Well according to this piece of paper here, we got hitched." Rogue  
saw nothing but blackness after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

A few hours later Rogue woke up again to see Logan sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that you and me got married, hahahaha, don't you think its funny Logan?" Rogue said looking at Logan, but noticed that he was not laughing along with her. "Come on Logan don't you think its funny?"

"Well, I would darlin, if not for the fact that it was real." With that Logan handed Rogue the marriage certificates.

"WHAT!" Rogue shot up in the bed, forgetting the fact that she was very naked and giving Logan a good eyefull off her full lovely breasts.

"How did this happen, when did this happen?" Rogue turned to Logan looking for answers and that's when she noticed that he was not looking at her face. With that Rogue pulled the bed sheet up not only to cover her breasts, but also the very bright red blush that went past her neck.

:I wonder how far the blush goes: Logan though to himself, not realising that he had been caught by her.

"Logan, Logan my eyes are on my face, not my breasts." With that Logan looked up to see a very pissed off Rogue.

"So are you going to tell me how we ended up getting married?" Rogue asked again.

"The only thing I remember is us leaving the mansion and us to coming to Las Vegas but that's it." Logan said, remembering what had happened over the last few weeks.

A few weeks earlier

Rogue was walking around the mansion all day looking like someone had taken her favourite teddy bear, but the truth was that she didn't get to tell anyone about her good news since she got some bad news before she had the chance. For the last few months Rogue had been dating Remy LeBeau, and things had been great between them. That morning, Rogue had woken up early from a nightmare the night before, so she thought she'd get an early start by heading to the danger room for a work out. On her way there she passed the school gym. She didn't really think anything of it since it was 6 am, but when she heard a banging noise coming from there she thought she should investigate, but now she wished she hadn't.

As Rogue put her head through the door opening she saw something that would for even haunt her. Remy was banging her best friend Kitty.

Rogue was shocked to the chore. Her best friend and her boyfriend fucking each other up against the wall. Rogue didn't think twice at what she did next, she grabbed the hand weights and threw them at Remy's head. Rogue didn't even look back as she heard her friend calling for her.

The rest of the day Rogue spent up on the roof, away from the busy life of the mansion. It wasn't till about early evening that Logan came onto the roof for a smoke and saw Rogue sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Marie, what are you doing up here?" he could smell the tears coming off her.

"Marie, what happened?" Logan said sitting down next to her.

Rogue was quiet for a few minutes just looking over the grounds. Then in a quiet voice she started talking.

"Last night I had a nightmare so I was up earlier then normal. I figured I'd go for a round or two in the danger room and as I was walking past the gym I heard something. When I opened the door, I saw… I saw Remy fucking Kitty up against the wall." With that Rogue broke down crying again. Logan was silent for a few minutes, then he picked up Marie and placed her on his lap, rocking her back and forth whispering to her like you would a child. An hour later Rogue had stopped crying and was just sitting on Logan's lap.

"You know darlin if you want me to gut the guy just say the word and I will be more then happy to." That got a smile out Rogue.

"And what would that do? His life would be over to quickly, I want him to pay."

"Oh really how are you planning on doing that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't expect Rogue to do what she did next.

Rogue placed a bare hand on Logan's face; he just looked at her, shocked that she was touching him.

"How, when?" Logan couldn't get his words out, after 5 years of trying Marie could touch.

"I learnt how to do it the other day. I was with the professor having our normal meeting and it just happened but it wasn't for long, so that's why I still wore the gloves just in case, but now I've got it down, and I'm going show mister Remy Lebeau just what he's missing." With that Rogue got up of off Logan's lap and just looked down at him.

"So are you coming to dinner or not, 'cause I've not eaten all day." With that Rogue was through the door and on her way down to dinner.

Next Day

Logan was sitting at one of the tables in the dining room reading the newspaper when he heard howl of whistles. When he looked over at the door his eyes nearly feel out of their sockets. Marie, his little Marie, came walking through the door in black leather pants, pink crop top with a black shirt over the top. The pants looked like she had been born in them, fitting in all the right places, and showing all the right curves. She spotted Logan and walked over to him.

"Hey sugar you alright?" Rogue said as she sat next to him.

"Marie, what the hell do you think you're wearing?" Logan asked looking at her outfit again.

"Don't you like it?" Rogue asked giving Logan a very sad look.

"Its not that, its just, its just.." Logan couldn't believe it he was lost for words.

"It's just what Logan?" Rogue asked again looking him in the eyes. Logan didn't have time for an answer 'cause Rogue was up and moving away from the table with a very sad look on her face. Logan didn't waste any time in going after her.

"Marie, wait up!" Logan called after her; she stopped at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

"Why did you walk away like that?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just thought that my best friend would say something nice about my outfit, but I guess I was wrong to pick this so I'm going to change." With that Rogue started walking up the stairs again, but this time Logan caught her hand in his.

"Don't you dare! If this outfit is to make the dickhead Lebeau go crazy over you, then you keep those pants on, you hear me?" Logan ordered her. Rogue then turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"So you like the pants huh? Well I think I'll keep them on then, just for you." With that she gave him a wink and carried on walking up the stairs.

:I'm going to need a very cold shower: Logan thought to himself as he too walked upstairs to take another shower.

Later that night Logan was sitting in his bedroom reading a book ,when he heard a very quiet knock on his door.

"Come in" he called out; Rogue came walking into his room, looking very upset.

"Marie darlin, what's wrong?" He asked making space for her.

"Oh Logan I've been such an idiot." Rogue said as she sat down on the bed. Logan grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, her body lying right next to his, one of her legs over his.

"What happened darlin?" Logan asked again stroking her hair.

"I saw Kitty earlier on. She kept trying to say she was sorry, and that she didn't want to hurt but that she loves Remy and he loves her, and that they've been together for the last 2 months." By this time Rogue was shaking because she was crying so much. Logan tried to comfort her like he did the night before on the roof. After about ten minutes Rogue spoke again.

"I should have known that something was going on."

"No you shouldn't have. She's one of your best friends, and he's your boyfriend. They should have never have done something like this to hurt you." Logan told her, Rogue sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"But I should have known, the signs were all there. Both Kitty and Remy started acting strange around me, and when they were both with me Remy clinged less to me and he stopped trying to get me into bed. That should have been my first clue right there. God I'm such an idiot." Logan grabbed Rogue by her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Marie,look at me. None of this is your fault you hear me, those fuckers don't deserve a friend like you. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews, chapter 4 might be the last chapter not sure yet, see how many reviews I get winks so keep them coming.

Oh i keep on forgetting the people in this story are not mine so don't sue cos i got no money

* * *

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

Still In Flash Back

The next day Logan woke up at 6 am and started packing or throwing his clothes haphazardly into his green duffelbag might be a better description of it. By the time Logan had had his shower and packed it was 7 am:Time to go wake the kid:

Logan walked down to Marie's bedroom; he knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Logan became annoyed and opened her door. "Marie?" Logan called out, as he looked around the room; he saw her cupboards and drawers open, but nothing was in them. :Maybe she has already gone down:

So with that Logan walked down into the kitchen, and he was right. Marie's head was hiding in the refrigerator singing along to the radio she had on and shaking that fine ass of hers.

"You sure know how to shake it." Logan said giving Marie a smirk, but Marie was not smirking back as she hit her head on the refrigerator.

"FUCK!" Marie cried as she rubbed her head. As she emerged from the refrigerator she could hear laughing and turned around to see Logan staying in the doorway laughing his head off.

"It's not funny, it fucking hurt. So are you ready to go?" Marie asked trying to change the subject.

Logan just looked at her for a few moments then spoke, "Yeah I'm all packed, and from the looks of your room you are too, but we still need to tell Chuck and old One Eye."

"His name is Scott." Marie said looking at him, Logan only raised an eyebrow at her. "I know, doesn't mean I have to call him that." Logan smirked at Marie.

"Do you think they're going to let us go, I mean it is on short notice, and what if there's trouble?" Marie started to ask.

"Well they can't really say no, 'cause Chuck knows I'll go with or without his permission," Logan moved over to Marie and placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes, "Plus you're on summer break so you won't miss any work, and there's plenty of people round here that can help fight if there is an attack, so stop worrying." With that Logan gave Marie shoulders a quick squeezes and headed for the door.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to go see a man about some wheels, c'yah out front in awhile 'kay"

"'Kay" and with that Logan went in search of the professor. The professor was in his office looking over some information about a new mutant that had been spotted on the west coast.

"Come in Logan" the professor said with out looking up at the door.

"I need to ask a favour. I am taking off for awhile and I need to use one of your SUV." Logan said walking over and sitting in the chair in front of the professor's desk.

"Is there a reason for the SUV, you usually take off on Scott's bike." The professor said, making both him and Logan smirk.

"Well yeah I do, but I'm not going alone this time." The professor gave Logan a look, which could be described as shock and surprise.

"Oh, and whom may I ask are you taking?"

Logan only answered with one word, "Rogue."

"I see. Logan, do you think it's wise for you to take Rogue along with you on your trip?" The professor asked in a fatherly way.

"Look, both me and Rogue could do with a break from this place, she wont miss work and if anyone attacks you got enough mutants round here to sink a battle ship, literally. So what's the harm if two little mutants get away for awhile?" Logan asked.

"There is no harm in it at all, in fact I think it's a good idea for both off you to get away. When do you plan to leave?" The professor asked with a kind smile upon his face.

"We were thinking of leaving in a few hours, the sooner the better right?"

"Right. Well Logan, I hope both you and Rogue will enjoy your trip, and yes you may use one of the SUV. I shall inform the others of your departure a soon as possible."

"Well, I was hoping you'd wait till we've actually left, I don't want One Eye giving us an earful before we leave." Logan said getting out of the chair.

"Okay, but you might want to think about leaving before Scott wakes up, which will be pretty soon." The professor said looking back at his notes.

"Yeah we will. Hey Charles?" The professor looked up at Logan. "Thanks." With that Logan walked out of the professor office and headed for the kitchen to tell Rogue that they were leaving, now.

One Hour Later

"How many bags do you have kid?" Logan called after putting Marie's 5th bag into the SUV.

"This is the last one, and why are you complaining for you know that I only pack light if I'm running and I ain't running so I have a right as a women to pack every little thing I will need." Marie said as she handed Logan her last bag.

"I will never understand women." Logan tried to say under his breath but was heard by Marie.

"And we will never understand you!" With that said Marie hopped into the SUV waiting for Logan. A few minutes later Logan joined her in the driver's seat.

"So are we all ready to go?" Logan asked starting up the SUV.

"Yeah I guess." Was all Marie said looking back at the mansion.

"What is it?" Logan asked looking at her.

"Nothing. Let's go." Marie said looking back at Logan.

"Nope sorry this thing doesn't move until you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!" With that Logan killed the engine waiting for Marie to talk.

"It's just, where are we going to go? North, south, east, west, where?" Marie said turning in her seat to look Logan in the face.

"Well how about this, we go all over the states then head up to Canada. How does that sound?" Logan said turning round in his seat to look at Marie.

"That sounds like a plan, but what about money, do we have enough?" Marie asked with that worried tone of hers.

"I still got a couple of thousand from the fight circuit so I got us covered, okay?"

"Okay." With that Marie turned round in her seat again facing the right way.

"Well then, lets hit the road before One Eye wakes up and stops us." With that said Logan started up the SUV and drove out of the gates.

Rogue P.O.V.

Logan and I have been on the road for a few weeks now, and I've loved every minute of it. We've been to so many places such as Washington DC, yes I know we've been there before but this time it wasn't for work. We've also been to Tennessee, through Mississippi, which I wasn't quit happy with, but we only drove through and didn't stay there, even saw my old house, still looks the same. We carried on through to New Orleans, which I have to say I loved. If I ever leave the manor, that's the state I'm going to live in.

Anyway then we carried on through Texas, where I couldn't help but buy Logan a new belt with a very big belt buckle, he couldn't help but laugh at it. We continued through to Oklahoma, where I just couldn't stop singing that song from Oklahoma. In the end Logan said if I wouldn't shut up he would dump my sorry ass on the side of the road and I would have to walk back to New York. But I saw the truth in Logan's eyes; he liked that song just as much as me. (A/N hehehe sorry I couldn't help it.)

After that we spent a few extra days in California so that I could just spend a few days on the beach without worrying that I'm going to kill somebody whilst catching a few rays. Also whilst we were there I showed Logan that us southern girls do know how to surf, I proved it to him several times, and got a free beer out of it.

Now we are heading for Nevada, or should I say Las Vegas. Logan said he wanted to get a bit more money for something, but wouldn't tell me what. There is one good thing about Las Vegas, and that is I'm going to be spending my 23rd birthday there, I couldn't think of a better place to spend it, and a better person to spend it with.

Logan P.O.V.

THANK GOD we got out of Oklahoma as fast as we did, I don't think I could have taken that song any longer. We spent a few more days than planed in California, but it was worth it. The look on Marie's face when she saw the beach was un-describable; I would live in California just to see that look on her face everyday. Whilst we were there I checked in at Xavier's, turns out Scott was not happy with our departure as he so clearly said to me when he answered the phone.

Then I got an earfull from that kid that's friends with Marie, you know the one that's always in yellow, Jubilee I think it is. Anyway she was yelling at me for ruining the surprise party that she and that other friend were planning for Marie's birthday. I didn't even know her birthday was coming up, that's when Jubilee informed me that I was never there when it was her birthday. I really felt like kicking myself then, Jubilee also informed me that it wasn't for a few days and that it was her 23rd birthday. This was good, it gave me time to think and get a birthday present for her.

So after that phonecall I spent days thinking of the perfect gift for Marie. Then the day before we were due to leave Marie and I were walking down this quite little road when I saw a sign in a jewellery shop, _Engraved jewellery for just $10_ that was it, I'll get her something to replace my dog tags, something that she can keep with her at all times and think of me, but how am I going to get rid of her so that I can go pay for it.

"Hey Marie why don't we split up and do our own shopping before we leave, I know you want to get something for those friends of yours back home." I said to her. At first she just looked at me trying to find out what I was up to, guess my poker face threw her off.

"You're right I do have to get something for them, if I don't I know Jubes will kill me, alright how about we meet back at the hotel at about 5 and go to dinner?" Marie said looking over at me.

"Sounds like a date, see you then." With that Marie went one way and I went another, after about 5 minutes I went back to the jewellery shop.

"Good afternoon sir how may I help you?" an elderly man behide the counter said to me.

"Yeah, its my girls 23rd birthday coming up and I want to get something engraved for her, but it has to be done within the hour, can it be done?" I asked the old man.

"Of course it can young man," Logan raised his eye brow when he heard the term 'young man' :Yeah right, compared to me you're the young man:

"What kind of jewellery were you thinking of having engraved?" The old said as started to pull out rings, pendants, and bracelets.

"I don't know, something small, do you sell dog tags?" I asked hoping that I could just replace the ones from before.

"No I'm afraid we don't, and beside dog tags are not a nice present for young ladies birthday. How about these, two for one, that way she has a piece of you, and you have a piece off her." The man pulled out two small white gold rings, plain and not much to them.

"Yeah there'll do, how much for both of them to be graved?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Well let me see here, two graved objects would be $20, plus the price of the rings, that would be $120." With that said I pulled out two $50 and a $20 bill.

"What would you like the inscription to say?" The old man asked, it me a few moments to think of what I wanted, then it hit me.

"I want it to say L + M forever."

"As you wish sir, I'll do it now." The old man said heading for the back room to start the engraving. Logan just stood in the shop with a big grin on his face.

:Marie if you and me are not together by the end of the trip, then I'll leave the mansion, 'cause there is no way I'm going to live my life without you as my girl:

The next part of Marie's present is to take her to Vegas; I don't know why I just have this feeling that she'll like the lights and the gambling, well I hope she does, I know I will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: I want to thank Jonas for helping me beta but she has  
a busy life and can no long, so I just want to say a BIG thank you,  
and a BIG HELLO to TJ who has be so kind to take over, thank you  
both so much

* * *

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

Still In Flash Back

.Las Vegas.

Rogue P.O.V.

Well, here we are in Las Vegas, and I'm not too sure we should have come now, with all these people, what if I lose control of my power.

"What if something goes wrong?" I ask Logan whist we drive down the main road.

"Like what?"

"Well, what if I lose control of my power, and I hurt someone?" I ask tapping my fingers on the dashboard. Logan saw how nervous I was getting, so he grabbed my left hand of the dashboard, brought it to his lips and kissed it, all with out taking his eyes off the road.

"Darlin stop worrying, nothing bad is going to happen, besides aren't you meant to enjoy your birthday?" Logan asked with a secret grin on his face.

"You know it's my birthday; how?" I asked shocked that Logan actually knew it was my birthday.

"Well let's just say that a very yellowed colour bird told me." Was all Logan said winking at me.

"You spoke to Jube's? How is she, and everyone at the mansion?" I asked feeling very happy that my friend had finely said something right.

"They're all good, old One Eye was pissed that we took off like we did but who gives a shit about him. Otherwise everyone's ok, and sent their love for your birthday." Logan went quite for a few minutes, and then started speaking again. "Hey Marie, why didn't you ever tell me when you're birthday was?" Logan sounded quite hurt when asking that question.

"Well it's just…. You were always away searching for your past when it came to my birthday, and I know how important it is for you, so I just didn't bother really." By then end of this I was looking down at my feet feeling terrible that I hadn't told my best friend about my birthday.

Within the space of a few second Logan pulls the SUV onto the side of the road, and pulls me on to his lap.

"Marie look at me!" Logan says as he cups my face with his hands so that I'm looking at him.

"Its my fault that I didn't know, I didn't ask when your birthday was, and I was so rapped up in trying to find my past that I didn't think of my future, and you in it." :WHAT! What does he mean by that:

"Logan what do you mean?" I asked looking into his eyes trying to find an answer.

"I'll tell you when you're ready, now lets get this birthday celebration going shall we." With that Logan placed me back in my seat and started the SUV up again.

"Where are we going?" I ask with joy in my voice.

"That's the surprise." Logan didn't say any more after that we just kept drive till we reached Caesars Palace.

"Are you for real?" I asked looking over at Logan.

"This is just one of your birthday presents, come on." I was just too shocked to move out of the SUV, it wasn't till my door open that I noticed Logan was not in the front with me.

"Are we going in, or are you just going to sit in the car all day?" When I still didn't move, Logan reached over and unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out of the SUV.

"Come on you." Logan put his arm around my waist and moved me into the hotel.

"Hello Sir, Madam, welcome to Caesars Palace, what name are you checking under?" The receptionist asked Logan.

"Mr and Mrs Logan." He answered to her.

"Oh yes, you booked special suite. Ben come and take Mr and Mrs Logan's bags. Ben will show you to your room. Oh and Mrs Logan?" I turned round to look at the receptionist.

"Happy Birthday, there is a special present up stairs in your room, please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Was all I said, as Logan started moving me to follow Ben to the elevator.

"So how did they know it was my birthday, did that yellow bird tell them like she told you?" I asked Logan.

"Well in fact it's this rare bird that's flying around, it comes from Canada; they say it's a good looking thing." Logan answered giving me a smirk.

"They do, do they. Well I hope I get a chance to see this good looking bird." Logan was about to answer back, but the elevate doors open.

"23rd Floor" Ben said carrying our bags to the end of the corrie door. When Ben stopped at the end off the hall and started to open the room door, Logan placed his hands over my eyes.

"Logan what are you doing?"

"There's something in here that I don't want you to see yet, you'll have to wait." Logan then started to move behide me making me move forward into the room.

"Come on Logan let me see" I started whining to Logan.

"You really want to see what's in here?" He asked place his mouth above my ear. His breath was so warm. "Okay, I'm going to remove my hand, but you still have to keep your eyes closed till I say you can open them. Got it?" Logan asked, this time kissing just below my right earlobe. He stayed behind me for a few minutes, just stroking my hips, then I started to feel his body move away from me.

"Okay open them." Logan said. As my open my eyes I couldn't believe the sight in front of me; the room was packed fall of presents, flowers, balloons, and a birthday cake with a big 'X' on it.

"Oh, my, gosh. Logan did you do all this?" I turned around to look at Logan; he kept his gaze on me for a few moments then answered.

"Well, yeah, but I had some help." As Logan said that I heard this big "SURPISE" come from behind me and as I turned round, all my friends jumped out from one of the joining rooms.

"OH MY GOD" I said running up to them hugging them all.

A few hours later and the part was really heating up, I mean that. Everyone was making out with each other, either 1) 'cause they were to drunk to realise what they were doing, or 2) they were hot from dancing too much. I was the second one, so I thought I'd cool of by going onto the balcony. As I walked through the doors, the smell of cigar smoke filled my lungs.

"Hey Logan, how comes your not inside enjoying the party?" I asked trying to walk a straight line, but failed and fell over. However before I hit the ground a big pair of arms came around my waist and pulled me up-right, and straight into Logan's chest.

"You okay?" He asked looking worryingly at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just drunk a little too much I guess, how comes you're not inside?" I asked looking up at him.

"Too many people for my liking, beside I couldn't get a dance with you so, why stay. How comes you out here?" He asked looking down at me.

"I was getting hot from all the dancing, wanted a break, and to tell the truth I was getting sick of seeing Remy and Kitty touching each other up." I said grabbing Logan beer and leaning over the railing of the balcony. It still hurts to see them together, I've only been gone a few weeks, but I guess I have to be happy for them, and I'm not going to let them ruining my birthday.

"You need to drink something stronger, it's a party you're meant to get drunk." I say turning to Logan and finishing off his bear in one mouth fall.

"Someone's got to stay sober." Is all Logan says turning round to look over the balcony.

"But that's what Scott's here for, he said that he will stay sober so that he can keep an eye on the kids in there. Come get drunk with me, I really need it." Logan is quite for a few minutes before he answered.

"There's a few bottles of Jack Daniels. Grab them and a glass."

"Why just one?" I ask before going in.

"'Cause darlin, if you want to get me drunk, I need to down a whole bottle to myself."

"Got you, be right back." With that I head back into the room and grabed the bottles and a glass for me.

No One P.O.V.

Marie came out a few minutes later with the bottles. She walked over to Logan and handed him one of them.

"That ones yours, this one here is mine got it?" Marie stated making herself comfortable on a chair placed outside.

"Yes Ma'am!" Logan said opening his bottle and making himself comfortable in the chair next to her.

One hour later Logan had finished his bottle of Jack Daniels, and was half way through his next one. Marie was only half way through her first bottle, but was already drunk.

"I hate it." Marie said out of nowhere.

"Hate what?" Logan asked feeling a little light headed himself.

"You know, IT!" Marie said poring herself another drink.

"Marie you're gonna have to help me out here. What's IT?" Logan said bring his own bottle to his lips.

"You know IT, as in sex, I hate it." Marie said placing her bottle to her mouth and downing almost the rest of her bottle. As she was about to finish it when Logan reached over and took the bottle away from her.

"I think you've had enough darlin'. So explain to me, why do you hate sex?" Logan asked looking over at her. Marie didn't answer for a few minutes; she was having trouble coming up with an answer, due to the amount of alcohol in her body.

"I hate it because, I've never done it. For years I had the excuse of my skin, now I don't, and I don't have no-one. Its funny really, men wanted to be with me even though they couldn't touch me, now that I can touch look how many man are after me? None that's how many. Lets face it most of them only wanted to be with me so they could brag to their friends that the laid the un-touchable Rogue." By the end of her speech Marie had grabbed the bottle back from Logan and was drink it again. Logan just looked at her in shock.

"You've never had sex, not even with that slim ball Remy?" Logan asked.

"Nope, he tried but I wasn't having it, I kept saying to him that I would only have sex with the man I married, well of course he asked me to marry him the next day but I knew he didn't mean it so I said no. I guess that's when he started sleeping with Kitty." Logan noticed the bitter tone when Marie said Kitty's name.

"Well I'm sure there are plenty of guys that would like to get their leg over you." Logan said trying to reassure her. :If I ever meet any off those guys I will rip out their vital organs. No one is ever going to touch Marie but ME, god I must be drunk if I'm thinking that I own Marie: Logan though to himself.

"Thanks for that Logan, but no one is getting their leg over me, unless there is a ring on my finger, and he promise to only be with me. I know that's a lot to ask from a guy but that's how I was brought up. Beside there's only one guy I want to have their leg over me, and he doesn't even think of me in that way." Marie said closing her eyes.

"Oh and who would that be?" Logan asked looking closer at her. Marie was quite for a few minutes, and Logan though she had fallen asleep from all the alcohol.

"Marie?" he asked trying to get her to wake up, as he did so Marie mumbled something Logan couldn't quit hear.

"What was that?" He asked as he learned over to hear her.

"I said you dumb ass, the person I want to get their leg over me is YOU!" Marie said out loud. It wasn't until after Marie had said it that she realized what she had said.

"Oh God, shot me now!" Marie said under her breath, hoping Logan didn't hear her, but unfortunately for Marie he did.

"Now why would you want God to do that, I don't think he has time for us muties down here." Logan said looking at her.

"So you're not mad that I said it was you I wanted to sleep with?" Marie asked with hope in not only her voice, but also her eyes.

"Now why would I be mad, to tell you the truth I don't blame you for choosing me." Logan said giving her a smirk.

"Oh you and your big ego, I wish I hadn't said anything now." Marie said laughing at him.

"Well I'm glad you did, if you want we can go in the bed and sort out this little problem of yours if you like?" Logan asked looking right into Marie's eyes, showing her that he was being real about this.

"Well as much as I'd love to I can't." Marie said looking away from his heated gaze.

"And why's that?" Logan asked placing his left hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"I told you, I'm not doing anything with anyone till I'm married, and that's that. Unless you want to marry me then I'll just have to wait just like any good Christian girl would." With that Marie got up from her seat and walked over to the railings to look over the city. Logan still sat in his chair looking at her.

:God she's so beautiful, why can't she see that any man would be looking to have her as a wife. So why can't she be my wife: Logan started to argue with himself then.

:'Cause she's just a kid, and your best friend, also it means staying in one place, and having a family. She's not really a kid anymore; she's 23 I think that's old enough. She knows me like no one else does, you stabbed her, gave her my nightmares, which become too strong for me at times and she still stayed by my side. But her being my best friend could be a problem. What if it goes wrong, I could lose her forever. Can I take that chance: Logan asked himself question after question, but when he heard Marie sigh he know then what to do. So Logan got out of his chair, walked over and stood behind Marie. They were both silent for a few minutes both just looking at the view of Las Vegas.

Then Logan began to talk. "Marie?" he asked placing his hands on her hips and pulling her to him. "There's something I need to tell you too. I've been thinking about this a lot lately; and I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now…" Logan stopped when Marie turn run in his arms and said to him, "Logan you rambling." He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Marie what I'm trying to say is that, that I love you too. I've never loved anyone before and I'm not about to lose you to some prick that can't treat a lady right." Marie cut Logan off again.

"So….what are you saying Logan?" Marie asked looking into his eyes.

"What I'm asking you is if you would marry me?" Both Logan and Marie were quite for a few minutes, just looking into each other eyes trying to work out what they saw.

"Well, say something?" Logan asked starting to get worried that he had just made the hugest mistake of his life. But that was pushed away when Marie reached up and kissed Logan on the lips. It didn't take Logan long to react as he placed his arms all the way around Marie's waist and pulled her closer to him. They kissed passionately until they had to stop for air.

"You really mean it, you want to marry me?" Marie asked. All Logan did was kiss down her jaw line, and her neck whist saying "Yes" all the way down.

"Then prove it to me, right now." Marie said pushing Logan off her and looking him in the face.

"Well let's go then," with that Logan grabs hold of Marie's hand and led her back into the apartment. Most of the people had past out or were awake but not totally there, so no-one took any notice of them as Logan led Marie out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. When the doors open he walked in a pushed Marie to the back of it. Logan then started to kiss Marie's neck, very slowly at first just little pecks, and then he moved downwards. As his mouth moved down her body, his hands followed moving over the curves of her breast, and setting on her hips.

Marie was in heaven, nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of Logan's mouth on her body, but she soon came crashing down to earth when the elevator doors open and an elderly couple come walked in.

They greeted Logan and Marie with friendly smiles. "Going down?" the gentleman asked.

"I was!" Logan whispered in to Marie's ear. Marie just smiled at the couple and shhed Logan. But it was long before Logan was up to his old tricks. He moved behide Marie placing is right arm around her waist and his left hand down the back of her trousers.

"Logan what are you doin' – Oh" Marie was cut of by Logan's very skilled fingers.

"Well I was going to go down but I think this will have to do for now, so be quite or they'll hear." Logan whispered into Marie's ear as he worked his skilled fingers up and down Marie's clit.

"Baby you're so wet," Logan said as he entered his index finger into Marie's vagina, while Marie was trying not to scream at the pleaser Logan was giving her. "I want be in you, feel you, all of you, I want to make you mine over and over again, and never stop not even to sleep." Logan said into Marie's ear as he worked his fingers harder and deeper into Marie. By this time Logan had three fingers in Marie giving her more pleaser then she had ever felt.

It was not long before Marie was on the edged of release, "Logan?" Marie said turning her head to Logan. Logan knew that at any moment she would find release, he encouraged her more.

"Come on baby, come for me, I wanna see you come over and over again, watch you in my arms." that was all it took for Marie to let go, Logan covered her mouth with his, taking in her screams. Just as Marie was coming down from heaven again the elevator doors open again indicating that they were on the 1st floor.

"That was a long ride down," the women said to her husband as the exited the elevator.

"Not long enough." Marie said to Logan as the also exited the elevator. A few minutes later they were both sitting in the SUV, it wasn't long before they laughing their heads off.

"You shouldn't have done that what if they had turned round?" Marie asked lightly hitting Logan on the arm.

"Well I'm happy they didn't; don't think the old farts hearts could take it." Logan said starting up the truck.

20 Minutes Later

"Ready?" Logan asked turning to Marie, she just turned and smiled at him taking her hand in his.

"More ready then I'll ever be; let's get this show on the road." With that Marie and Logan headed down the aisle. The so-called priest said all the normal bull that is said at weddings, even though neither Logan nor Marie heard him; they just kept their eyes on each other.

"Logan, do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as you live?"

"I will." Logan said placing the ring on her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And do you Marie take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you live?"

"I will." Marie said, following the same path Logan just had.

"By the power in me, I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said to Logan.

"Don't have to tell me twice." With that Logan gathered Marie into his arms and kissed her with more love then he could put into words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**: Thanks TJ for betaing this and sorry it took so long guys, things have been a bit busy so I dont know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try.

P.S. This has a rating of NC-17, so if your under 18 no reading it ok.

oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo

**Someone's P.O.V.**

**:Thought:**

**"Speaking"**

**'Telepath Talking'**

**Flash Back**

**.New Place.**

**Still In Flash Back**

**Back At The Hotel Room**

"I can't believe we just got married!" Marie said out side their room door.

"I know, feels a bit weird, now I can't go off with out saying goodbye, or ever sleep with another women. Wait, what am I complaining about I have everything I need right here." Logan said bending over and kissed the space of skin between Marie's neck and shoulder.

"Good save." Was all Marie said as she entering the room. Everyone, including Scott had passed out all over the room.

"Come on lets just get to bed, and try not to wake any one will you?" Marie said grabbing Logan hand and leading him to the bedroom.

The room was big, it had a king size bed in the middle of the room, a walk in wardrobe, and a large bath.

"Whoa" was all Marie said a she head towards the bed. "This place is huge, look at this bed you could fit 6 people in here, plus more." Marie said climbing onto the bed and bouncing on it. "Come join me Logan." She said as she continued to jump.

"Marie get down from there before you fal-" but before Logan could finish his sentence Marie went flying backwards off the bed and onto the floor. There was silent for a few minutes either said anything.

"Marie, baby, you ok?" Logan asked moving over to where she had fallen. Marie just laid there not moving looking up into his eyes.

"Hey" was all she said looking up at him, "Wanna give your wife a hand?" she asked holding out a hand to him. Logan for his part just stood over her laughing, but when he saw the look in her eyes he just laughed harder. Marie was lying flat on her back with her legs still up on the bed, her hair all over the place.

He Logan bent over and placed one arm under her legs and the other under her back. "Place your arms around my neck." He told her as Logan picked Marie up and placed her on the bed.

When placed on the bed, Logan kissed her, softly at first, then with growing raw passion. Logan's hands were everywhere on Marie, but he settled them on her hips, and ever so slowly moving them up over her ribcage bring her top with it.

Marie moved the top part of her body to allow Logan to remover her shirt, Logan's hand then began to study her breast, and with a quick snikt the front of Marie's bra was in two giving Logan access to one of his goals tonight.

As Logan's mouth found Marie's left nipple he started to slip the rest of her bra from her shoulders, and then removed her trousers. Marie felt like she was in heaven with Logan's mouth on her, she felt even happier when he moved to the other breast, but he suddenly moved off her and off the bed.

"Logan?" Marie calls out.

"Just give me a min darlin' got to get something." With that Logan start's moving around the room. The first thing Marie heard was the door locking, then the sound of bags being open and closed again. A few minutes later Logan is back on the bed, and placing one of Marie's old scarves over her eyes.

"Logan what are you doing?" Marie asked reaching to remove the scarf.

"Don't! I want to try something with you; but it involves you keeping this scarf on, and lying on your front!" With that Logan started to tie the scarf over Marie's eyes.

"Now roll over for me darlin'." With that Marie rolled over so that she was lying on her front. As she lay there she started wondering what Logan was up to, the question was answered when she felt like a brush run along her back.

"Logan what are you doing?"

"Shh darlin', just enjoy it" with that Logan continued on, running Marie's make up brush up and down her body, just exploring the way it reacted to the brush and just getting to know her body. After about 15 minutes Logan rolled Marie over so that she was facing him again.

"You still with me darlin?" Logan asked making sure she wasn't asleep.

"Humm I'm still here, just very turned on." Logan laughed and kissed her.

"Marie, do one more thing for me?"

"Anything!"

"Lift your arms up over your head and hold on to the bars of the headboard." Marie didn't waste time and immediately made a grab for the bars. Logan started moving the brush over her again, but this time more slowly, he started with her right wrist, slowly brushing it down the inside of her arm till he reached her armpit, then back up to her wrist. He then moved the brush down her left wrist to her armpit. This when he reached her armpit, Logan brought the brush up over Marie's face.

Logan traced every inch of Marie's face, watching have she would move her face when the brush tickled her, Logan couldn't help but kiss her, very softly like a feather. Logan then moved the brush down Marie's neck to the 'V' shape at the base of her neck.

Logan then very slowly brought the brush down between Marie's breast, moving the brush so that it travelled underneath Marie's left breast. Not only tickling Marie but also turning her on at the same time; Logan brought the brush up over Marie's breast, and began to circle it slowly bring the brush up to her nipple which was still hard from Logan's suckling. As Logan began to bring the brush down and over to the other breast he started to lick at Marie's left breast again, then moved back over to the right breast.

Marie moved her hand down to where Logan was holding the brush, "I want to feel you now, no more brush!" with that Marie grabbed the brush from Logan's hand and through it across the room. "As you wish." Was Logan's only answer as he started kisses his way down her body, stopping to give a quick lick in her navel. Logan started moving down Marie's body again spreading her legs as he moved between them.

As he moved his hands down Marie's legs, He slid them under her knees and lifted them over his shoulders, while Marie's hands scrabbled for the head board to prepare herself for what's coming.

Breathing in her sent Logan couldn't help but think how sweet she smelt, and took his first taste of her. Logan started slow taking a very long lick from bottom to top of Marie's clit', he then moves his mouth giving little kisses back down till he reached her virginal area, flicking his tongue in and out of her.

Logan then moved his right hand to replace his tongue, and moving his left hand to play with her breast, placing his index finger in her then withdrawing it and tasting her.

"God Marie you taste so sweet."

"Ummmm" Was all Marie said.

Logan then placed his index finger back in her followed by another one; he moved them slowly in and out of her, as Logan proceed with his slow touch, he moved his mouth so that he was licking and sucking on Marie's clit.

When Marie start moving about on the bed, Logan knew that it wouldn't be long till Marie came, so Logan increased the pressure of his hand, and mouth, and with in minutes of this, "LOGAN!" Marie was screaming his name as she climaxed.

After she'd climaxed Logan began cleaning Marie with his tongue, after he was sure she was completely clean he started to move up her body till he was face to face with her.

"Hi" was the only thing Marie said to him when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how you doing?" Logan asked kisses her on the lips.

"I'm ok, just waiting,"

"Waiting for what darlin?"

"For you to get in me and fully clam me as yours." Marie said with a smile.

"Well then you don't have to wait any longer." Logan started to position himself, he slowly moved in not wanting to her hurt as much as he knew he could.

"Marie baby, this might hurt." Logan warned her.

"Its okay Logan I know." Without another word said Logan trusted into her, he stayed still for a minute allowing the pain to pass and for Marie to get used to his size. When he saw that there was no more pain on her face he started moving again. Very slowly at first making this more about Marie then him.

Marie moved her legs so that they were around Logan's waist and digging her heals into Logan's bum making him move faster. Logan took notice of Marie's move and made one of his own, he moved his hand under Marie's hips and tilting her so that he could drive into her harder and faster.

It was till Marie was screaming Logan name as her orgasm ripped through her.

"LOGAN!"

With a few thrust Logan's exploded into Marie, and collapsed next to her. Placing an arm around her and bring Marie to lie on his chest.

"Wow, that was just……Wow." Marie said as she placed her left leg over Logan.

"Yeah I know baby, I know." Logan said as he kissed the top of Marie's head.

"Do you think I woke anyone up out there?" Marie asked moving her head to look at the door.

"Who cares, I want the world to hear how you're mine, and only mine." Logan answered.

Logan and Marie just stayed lying on the bed, not bothering to place the covers over them, just enjoying the feel of each other with nothing in-between. Marie moved her head so that she was looking up into Logan's face.

"What?" Logan asked looking down at her with a smile.

"I was just thinking.."

"Oh about what?"

"Do you think the shower is big enough for the both of use to shower together?" Marie asked moving up onto one elbow so that she was looking down at Logan.

"I don't know darlin….. But let's go find out shall we?" With out another word, Logan placed his arms under Marie and carried her into the bathroom and placing her on the edge of the bath. Logan then moved over to the shower to make sure it was the right temperature before placing Marie in it.

When Logan was satisfied that the water was warm enough for Marie, he held out his hand for her and led her into the shower. The hotel had provided shampoo and conditioner, which Logan took into his hands and started to work it through her hair. Marie did the same with Logan, but had trouble trying to reach the top of his head. But Marie was in luck as the shower had a seat in it, so she pushed Logan backwards till he was sitting on it.

"Oh, this is cold!" Logan complained as he sat down.

"Hush up, I'll be done in a few minutes." Without another word said Marie continued to wash Logan's hair, however Logan had other things on his mind.

Logan placed his hands behind Marie's knees then began running them up behind her legs, Logan then moved his hands back down her knees. Logan then moved his hands to the front of her legs and started kissing her stomach while bringing his hands up to her hips.

His mouth was like fire to her skin, Marie had never felt anything so hot yet soothing against her skin, and all she kept thinking about was this is right, and he's mine. Logan moved his mouth a bit further up Marie's body stopping at her belly button, dipping his tongue in and out, while he moved his left hand downward to rub Marie's clit and his right hand up to play with Marie's breast.

Marie herself had stopped washing Logan's hair the minute he moved his hands, the rhythm that Logan had set was driving her crazy, it was slow and steady, but also hot and hard, she need to feel more of him not just his hands. Marie moved her hands so that they were placed on Logan's shoulders and raised her right leg over his left leg.

Seeing what Marie wanted, Logan moved his hands from her breast and clit and grabbed Marie's waist and lifting her the body up and down on to his now hard, and throbbing dick.

Keeping hold of Marie's waist in a death grip Logan started moving Marie as hard as she could take it. Thrusting up into her as he brought her back down onto him, it wasn't long till Marie called out her orgasm.

"LOGAN!"

But Logan was not finished yet, changing position so that Marie was pined between Logan and facing the shower wall, he started taking Marie from behind. Along with pounding her from behind his hand returned to her clit and began playing with it and it wasn't long till both of them cried out in their climaxes together.

"Oh GOD!" Marie screamed as loud as she could.

"God, darlin you're beautiful, god I love you. MARIE!" Logan said as he reached his climax.

As they both came back down to earth, Logan and Marie picked up where they left off, cleaning each other up. When they both felt they were clean enough and had nothing else on them beside having their sent on the other person, Logan started drying Marie off making extra sure that the was not a part on her body that was wet, including Marie's hair. Marie did the same to Logan as he did to her, but with on difference. After rubbing small circles on his body Marie placed them with kisses all the way down his body, till she was on her knees in front of him.

"I think it's about time I get you into bed!"

Knowing not to argue with the Wolverine, but not totally giving into him, Marie started to kiss her way back up to Logan's body, till she was on tippy toes and kissing him on the lips. Before Logan hand time to respond to the kiss, Marie pulled away.

"As you say sugar." And started moving back into the bedroom dragging a very un-happy Wolverine with her.

Not allowing Marie to have the last say, Logan bent down from behind Marie and lifted her into his arms and carried her over to bed, placing her very gentle on it and laid next to her holding her in his arms.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did I properly thank you for the party?"

"Truth darlin', I can't really remember."

"Oh!" Marie standing in silence for a few minutes, just looking at Logan.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Thank you."

"Darlin' you don't have to thank me for the party, I would of-"

"No, no, no, no. I mean thank you, for letting me come into your life, for giving me a chance at a really life, thank you for tonight, this has been the best birthday, slash wedding day, and I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my crazy life with you."

With that said Marie leaned over and kissed Logan.

"Good night Logan."

"Good night darlin'."

And they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**End Flash Back, Present Day**

"Oh"

**_To be continued_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas (Or Will It?)

**Author**: Queen C 86

**Email**: englishrose86 (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summery**: Well Logan and Rogue go on a road trip, but that all comes  
to an end in Les Vegas

**Category**: After X2 but Jean is did not die they all got away

**FIC**: 6?

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, wish I did along with everyone else, but I don't

**Feedback**: Please, I don't care if you hate it, just send it.

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the feedback on this story I love reading them, and big THANK YOU to TJ for betaing this story and for helping me decide what to do next mwah! Love you girl.

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

"Oh"

Marie was under the bed covers, whilst Logan sat on top of the bed wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Oh, OH! Is that all you can say Logan, we….we had sex, we got married, MARRIED for Christ sakes, and all you can say is OH!" Marie shouted at Logan.

Gathering the bed sheet around her body, Marie stood up from the bed grabbed some clothes from her bag and moved into the bathroom, slamming the door behide her.

"Marie this isn't a big deal, we both wanted it last night." Logan said through the bathroom door.

"Not a big deal, NOT A BIG DEAL!" Throwing the door back open and walking right into Logan.

"Logan this is a BIGGGGG deal. We got MARRIED." Marie walked past Logan, gathered her clothes from the night before, and shoving them into her bag.

"But last night you said-" not giving Logan a chance to finish his sentence Marie butted in.

"Last night was last night. And if you remember right we were both drunk, we couldn't even remember what we did right away." Pausing to look up at Logan, Marie saw the sadden expression on his face.

"Hey!" Marie said walking up to him and placing her arms around him. "It's not that I don't love you far from-"

"Then let's give this a chance Marie, I know we can make it work." Logan pleaded tightening his grip on her.

"Logan…sigh look at me Logan." Logan turned his face down to look into Marie's eyes. "It's not that I don't want to be with you far from it, but I'm only 23 years old and I've hardly lived my life. I want to see more of the world, experiences new things, and before you say it, yes I know this is one of the new things I can experience, just not yet. I need time Logan to think things through properly. And I need to that you will stay with me, not just go off and sleep with some bimbo but that you wont run any more, that your willing to stay in one place, to start a family, 'cos that's what I want if we stay together."

"Anything you want baby just don't leave." Logan begged again.

"Promise me Logan, look me in the eyes and give me your word that you won't run off if we have a fight, that you wont sleep with or flirt with anyone else. Because this here us being married is a life time thing you just can't walk out on it at any time-"

"Like you are now!" Logan wasn't giving up with out a fight. "Marie I love you isn't that enough?" Logan asked hoping it would.

"Promise me Logan, look me in the eyes and say it?" Marie was now the one pleading.

"I… I can't darlin', I wish I could but I can't." Not being able to make the promise Marie need to hear to see him keep, Marie moved away from him, they both dropped their gaze from one another.

"Then you can't have me, not till we both sure that you will keep it." Marie raised her head to look at Logan. "So I'm not going to sit and wait for you to be ready, I can't be with you on the this trip knowing that I may never have you again and I'm not just talking about the sex, I mean in heart, body and soul. You may have said that last night and this morning but do you really mean it now?"

Marie asked him, but by not looking at her Marie knew the answer.

"I'm going to go back with the others I think it would be best for both of us, gives us both time to think and get away from each other." Picking up her bag, Marie walked over to Logan and kissed him hard in the lips.

"I know I said I want to experiences new things, but some of them I want to do with you, so please hurry and make up your mind." Not looking back Marie walked out of the bedroom and into the room of now mostly awake zombies.

"Hey chica what's up with you?" Jubilee asked walking over to meet her at the bedroom door.

"It's nothing I'm just coming back with you guys." Marie answered trying to hide her now teary eyes.

"What, you not staying here with Logan, I thought you two still had places to see?" Jubes asked her.

"Yeah well I'm cutting it short; I'm not really feeling well and just want to crawl into my own bed." Knowing not to push it any further, Jubilee placed her arm over Marie's shoulder and walked out of the hotel room with her.

Logan P.O.V.

I can't believe I just let her walk out of here I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I just tell her what she wanted to hear?

:Because its not want you want, not yet any way: A little voice in Logan's head was saying.

:If you want to be with her, you have to prove to your self first that you can be faithful to her in every way, which means no running when ever you feel like it, trying not to fight to much-:

But what about One-eye? Logan argued.

:Well that's just putting him in his place now and again so that's ok:

Thank you.

:But this is the big one that you MUST stick with, you listening Logan:

Yeah hit me with it.

:You can NOT sleep with ANY other women, can you handle that:

Can I handle that huh? Of course I can, can't I? God this is hard, but the easy answer is to be with Marie she's the one I love.

But if I stay with Marie I would be giving everything up. But I was doing that anyway by staying at the mansion.

But giving up sleeping with bimbos that I don't even remember their names by the time we are at the motel. I can do that, I mean come on not once in the last 3 months have I been with any of those girls, been more worried about looking after Marie making sure she was happy, putting her needs before my own.

So why couldn't I just tell her that?

:Because it would mean facing reality, before, you weren't thinking about it, you didn't have time just as long as Marie was happy then you were happy. Now that's she's asking you to make this choice, to make it real for both of you, you couldn't face it could you:

No, I guess your right, I mean I'm right I mean…

"God I'm having a fight with my self I must be really losing it." He said out loud walking over to the bedroom window.

As he looked over Las Vegas, he couldn't help but wonder if he would make a good husband, and some day a father.

"A father me? Who I'm kidding Marie don't want to be with me, let allow have my kids. Maybe I did the right thing letting her go back to New York. She can talk to Charlie's and he can sort this. Then when I get back, Marie and I can be just the same as before." I hope anyway.

As he looked over Vegas Logan couldn't help but look down on to the busy roads. As he did Logan felt a pair of eyes looking up at him. It was Marie; even from way up high he could still point her out in a crowded place.

Looking at her Logan knew not only in his head, but also in his heart that he hand made the biggest mistake of his life letting her walk out of the room.

Not even thinking to put on a shirt or even shoes, Logan ran out of the room and headed for the elevator. Riding the elevator down felt like an eternity to Logan, when it did finally reach the ground floor Logan raced to the front entrance praying that he was not to late to catch Marie.

But as Logan feared he was to late, the car that was carrying Marie and the other X-Men was already down the road and almost out of Logan sight.

"SHIT!" I cried out.

:OKay Logan think, the X-geeks came here by the Blackbird which means they will be in New York in a few hours. If I head out now I can get there with in a few days. This also means a few days without sleep, but I can do that.:

With this thought in mind Logan ran back up to his room and started packing, getting ready to head back home, home to Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey everyone I'm back miss me looks all sweet so its  
been so long but me and TJ have been very busy with college work,  
but we are getting this out for you all and the next chapter should  
be up soon fingers crossed.

Ok I've been nice now I'm just going to be evil, because I can   
hahahaha. Thanks TJ hun for helping me decide what story line went  
best mwah!

So have fun reading and please dont kill me runs and hids

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish I did along with everyone else, but I  
don't. All belong to Marvel.

Feedback: Please, I don't care if you hate it, just send it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone's P.O.V.   
:Thought:   
"Speaking"  
Telepath Talking'  
Flash Back  
.New Place.

Rogues P.O.V.

I can't believe this, he just let me leave just like that, oh he  
says he loves me, but if he loved he would have never let me walk  
out of that hotel or even the bedroom, but he did. So now I'm back  
here at the mansion, and I don't know why but it just seams so big  
to me now, must be from spending so much time in the SUV.

"God what is up with HIM?" I call out to no one in particular but   
of course someone did hear me. Non other than Bobby, he didn't even   
bother to knock just walked right into my room.

"Hey Rogue, you ok?" He asked me closing and locking the door behide   
him.

: hmm that's odd, why'd he do that:

"Yeah Bobby, I'm good just stressed out about something think I  
might just go take a long bath so I'll speak to you later okay?", I   
ask turning my back on him and making my way to the bathroom. But  
Bobby didn't take the hint and just stood in front of bedroom door  
looking at me.

"Bobby not to be rude but get out, I want to have a nice quiet bath  
ALONE!" Okay think that was clear enough,… well guess not cos he  
still in the room.

"You know Rogue your very attractive."

:Okay what's with him and why is he moving towards me for:

"And someone as attractive as you shouldn't be all alone; they  
should have someone by their side."

"Someone like?" I ask backing away from him.

: what is up with him:

"Someone like me."

:Did he just lick his lips:

"Look Bobby you're nice and all but we tried this remember and it  
didn't work, so why don't you just turn around and leave my room, I  
didn't get much sleep last night and I need to rest."

:Again what is up with him, he looks drunk, or stoned, or  
something, and I really don't like the way he's looking at me.:

"Listen you little bitch your mine, no matter what you or anyone  
else says, you are mine. If it wasn't for me you would still be   
friendless and no other guy would of looked at you cos they where  
all scared of that skin of yours." Bobby says pinning me against the   
wall and grabbing my face.

"But not anymore, and with out your precious Logan around you got no  
one to save you or stop me." Leaning into my face he kissed me so   
hard I swear I left a dent in the wall.

Logan my not be here but there are still people in the mansion to   
help.

JEAN? For the love of God Jean answer me. Jean you son of a bitch  
answer me!'

I'm here Rogue, so please stop calling me a bitch and tell me  
what's up?'

You mean beside Bobby's dick? Jean his hurting me please help me.'

What do you mean his hurting you? In what way?'

"Well if you don't get your ass up here the dickhead is going to  
rape me!'

Okay Rogue I'm sending Scott to you now, where are you?'

I'm in my room. Bobby locked the door, Jean please hurry.'

Okay we're coming.'

:God let them get here soon.:

No sooner had Jean and I finished talking Bobby throw me onto the  
bed and froze my hands to the bedpost.

"Now listen to me you little bitch you tell anyone what happens here  
I will put you through more pain then I'm going to now." Bobby   
yanked my jeans off me, without undoing them might I add. He then  
moved his hands under my top and moved them up towards my breasts,   
grapping them through my bra and rapping his mouth around the left   
nipple.

:God Jean hurry the fuck up! What was that:

There was a bagging noise at the door.

"Bobby open this door right now!" I hard Scott calling throw.

"SCOTT HELP ME!"

"Shut UP you little bitch!" Bobby said slapping me across the face.

Hearing my call for help Scott didn't waist anymore time and blew  
open the door with his eye beam.

"Get the fuck of her now Bobby or you won't have a dick to play  
with." Scott yelled at Bobby as he moved towards us.

Bobby moved his mouth right above my ear. "I'll get you for this   
bitch just watch me." Without another word said Bobby moved off of  
me and straight into the arms of Remy who had him pin against the   
wall.

"Rogue you ok?" Scott asks moving towards me.

"I will be if I could just feel my hands!" Hint, hint Scott un-  
freeze my hands.

"Oh right." Good boy Scott. Scott uses his beam to blast the rest of   
the ice off my hands, have to admit was kind of scared he was going  
to blow my whole hand of then.

"What the hell do you think your playing at Bobby?" Scott asked   
grabbing Bobby by his shirt and throwing him against the wall again.

"What she wanted me to, she's been begging me to do her for months."   
Bobby answered with a smirk on his face.

"I did not you son of a bitch, you and me finished years ago. And  
why would I wont you when I have Logan to fuck me?"

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room cried at once.

:Opps don't think I was meant to say that out loud:

I really didn't have time to explain before the alarm went off,   
indicating that the X-Men were need.

"We'll finish this later, we gotta get moving." Scott said letting  
go of Bobby and headed for the lower leaves.

Lower Levels

"I have located another Lab, from what I have gathered from Cerebro  
the compound is hidden in an abandon mine shaft in Yellow Stone Park   
high in the mountains. Hank managed to hack into the NASA space  
station and was able to get some pictures." Said the Professor, who  
was standing in front of a large screen that showed the layout of  
the lab.

"From what we have found out the Government has abandon this lab due  
to unstable foundation but have left some mutants in the compound.  
Our job is to get into the compound via the river behide the  
mountain and rescue the people in there, but you must be careful as  
I said before the land is unstable and we also don't know if any  
traps were left. We must hurry, I am not sure how many of the people  
are still alive or if any. Good luck X-Men." 

Not wasting anymore time, the X-Men suited up and head for the   
Blackbird. The X-Men were able to make it to San Francisco in less  
than two hours. 

Yellow Stone Park Author P.O.V.

Scott and Storm did a quick sweep of the area to make sure there  
where no hidden and when Scott was satisfied that the area was safe  
he ordered the team to press on.

From the outside it looked liked just like an old abandon mine, but  
that wasn't the story below. As the X-Men reached the lowest levels  
of the mine they were greeted by rows upon rows of glass door cages,   
some still filled with mutants, most of them where dead but the kept  
hope that there would be some mutants alive.

Not knowing how long they had the X-Men broke up into groups, Scott  
Jean and Storm took one tunnel, Kitty, Jubilee and Kurt took another   
tunnel, which left Rogue Bobby and Colossus to take the last tunnel.

As they moved further down it looked like any hope of finding anyone   
alive down their tunnel was diminishing the further down the tunnel  
they got untill something caught Rogues attention at the far back of  
one of the cells.

"Did you see that?" Rogue asked moving towards the glass prison.

"Is there anyone in there?" She called out stepping closer to the   
glass door.

There was silent for a few moments, the only thing that could be  
hard was an underground river near by. They waited a few more  
moments but still no sound or movement came within the cell.

"You must have been seeing things Rogue, there's no one alive in  
there or in any of these cells. I think we should go back and wait  
for the others." Colossus suggested.

"You go on, I'll catch up with you." Answered Rogue as she moved   
further into the cell; she didn't even notice that only Colossus  
went back leaving her alone with Bobby. 

"Is there anyone in there?" Rogue called out again, still no   
response from anyone. See this as his chance Bobby moved in behide   
Rogue.

"I'm so glad he's gone now I can finish what I started." Bobby said   
grabbing Rogue's arms and throwing her to the floor.

"Marie!" a voice called out from the shadows.

Both Bobby and Rogue looked up to see who had called, yet they could  
see no one there.

"You trying to play mind games on me bitch," Bobby said as he   
started hitting her across the face. "There is no one to help you  
this time, and that shit about Logan, we'll see who gets to fuck  
you." Bobby said as he continued to hit Rogue until he felt   
something hard hit him across the head.

"You get the hell away from my daughter you son of a bitch." The   
person from the shadows came forward a bit.

"Marie hunnie, you have to go now, I'll hold him back, just get  
moving!" The figure said.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked staying to face of the person.

"You'll found out one day my darlin but right now you have to go,  
I'll find you gain I always do. Now GO." The figure turned away from   
Rogue and back to Bobby.

Not wasting any time Rogue ran out the cell and down the tunnel, but  
she took the wrong way and ended up getting lost.

"Shit! Now where do I go?" Rogue looked around the tunnel she was  
in, there wasn't much there, just a normal tunnel.

"What's that sound?" Coming from the distance Rogue could hear the   
sound of water. Remember that she heard water near the cell she was  
at before, Rogue realised she had gone round in a circle.

"God Damnit!"

Back In The Cell

"How dare you lay a hand on her, what did she ever do to you for  
that huh?" the figure still standing in the shadows asked before   
kicking Bobby in the ribs.

"She's a sweet, kind, loving girl and all you wanna do is hurt her,  
just tell me why? Why should I let you live?" Standing still now the   
figure stood and waited for an answer.

"Your daughter is nothing but a slut, the way she dress, the way she  
acts, she makes every guy want her, so I'm taking what she's putting  
out, so the only person to blame for anything is her." Bobby   
answered finally being able to stand up.

He didn't waste any time either, he froze the figures feet to the  
floor so that she was unable to move.

"Now if you don't mind I've got some unfinished busy." He walked out   
the cell and headed towards the sound of the water.

As Bobby reached the end of the tunnel he could clearly see Rogue   
looking over the edge where the water was running. The water went a  
30ft south further into the mine.

"I told you I was going to get you bitch!" and with a shove Bobby   
pushed Rogue over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was the last word of the  
X-Man formally known as Rogue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**: Heres the next chapter guys, big thanks to TJ for getting the done so quick, best i get my finger out and finish the next chapter hehe. Have fun xxx and thanks for all the feedback

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

"Where are they? They should be back by now." Jubilee said pacing the floor of the Blackbird. Colossus had returned to the group 20 minutes ago saying that Bobby and Rogue had stayed behind to look for people.

"If they're not back in 5 minutes we're all going back to find them. We shouldn't have them go off together, who came up with that stupid idea?" Scott asked looking at everyone.

"Stop, look." Jean pointed out of the cockpit window seeing Bobby coming towards the plan, alone.

"Bobby where's Rogue?" Jubilee asked as he entered the plan.

"There was an accident; you know Rogue said she saw something in that cell?" Bobby asked turning to Colossus.

"Yes I remember, but what does this have to do with where Rogue is?"

"Well there was someone, or something in there and it came after us. We ran but took a wrong turn, when I saw it coming behind us I froze its feet to the floor, but when I turned round Rogue was go. I continue to run the way Rogue went and I was able to catch up with her, and, and.."

"And what Bobby?" Jubilee asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"And she was gone just like that, she lost her footing and fell over the edge into the water. I looked and called out to her, but that fall was like 30ft I don't think she survived it guys, no one could of, Guys Rogues dead."

**.Mansion 3 days later.**

"Today we stand here to say good bye to a beloved friend, student, and lover. Rogue was a wonderful girl she would always put others before herself, always knew how to make a person feel welcome and loved. It is a shame to lose someone so young to the world, but we can live with the knowledge that all her good deeds will not have gone in vain and that Rogue is now in the arms of God. May her soul rest in peace and may the memory of her kindness and love fill us everyday to let us know that she still lives within us. May God be with us all and may he protect our beloved sister Rogue." Kurt finished his speech looking up at the people who loved Rogue, mourning her death and remembering her life.

No body was ever found in the river near by the mine shaft, Charles though it would be best to have a head stone on the grounds of the mansion where people may wish to say their goodbyes.

As everyone went back into the mansion for the wake, they failed to notice the tall, slim dark figure standing away in the shadows.

Logan had returned to the mansion hoping to find Rogue, but as he entered through the doors no one was there to great him, not even Scott. Noticing that there was no one in the mansion Logan investigated further and headed for the Professor office, after knocking and entering his office, Logan was able to see the service from the window.

Wondering what was happing he went out back through the kitchen where he could see and hear what was happening, but could not been seen by anyone else.

The words that Kurt said about his girl, his Marie broke his heart. The though of losing her like this, without him there, to never see her beautiful face, hear her laugh, or ever see that smile that was just for him.

:How could of this as happen, only a few days ago she was lying in my arms, and now she's lying the ground. How? How did this happen: Question after question ran throw Logan's mind, but the one question that came up the most was Why? Why did some so innocent, so sweet, so young be taken away?

Logan knew he had to talk to the Professor to seek the answers he wanted but right now, he just wanted to be alone.

Heading up the back stairs so as not to run into anyone and headed straight for Marie's room, although he wanted to be alone Logan needed the scent of Marie around him.

As he entered the room it was the same as when they had left on the trip. It still had the smell of her even after a few weeks. Sitting on her bed Logan looked around the room, looking at the pictures spread out across the room of her friends and a few of her family.

Lying on Marie's bedside table was a photo album; Logan picked it up and started flipping through it.

In there were pictures of Marie as a young child and her family, with every page he turned the pictures show Marie growing older to the young women she was. The last 6 pages were pictures of her and Logan either together or apart. Logan didn't even remember the pictures being taken, but the very last picture would be the one the shake Logan.

Some how someone had taken a picture of Logan and Marie lying together out in the sun, under the picture there was a word written saying 'Soon'.

Logan couldn't take it anymore; he laid down on the bed and started crying.

A few hours later Logan came out of Marie's room, he had gained control over his emotions and wanted answers only knowing one person that had them; so he went to seek the Professor.

"Come in Logan, I was wondering when you would be down to see me." The Professor said as he turned away from the window to face Logan. Logan sat down on one of the brown leather chairs in front of the Professor desk.

"I assume you are here to seek an answer about what happen to Rogue; well the team were on a mission to rescue some mutants in an abandon lab. The foundation of the place was not as strong as we hoped and Rogue fell over one of the loose edge's and into a near by underground river. But before you get your hopes up, all of us searched the river and the area around it, we did not find a body, I even used Cerebro to look for brain activity, I'm afford that I could not pick any up. Also according to Bobby the fall was about 30ft so there is no way of surviving it.

"Logan I am very sorry for the loss, Rogue was close to all of us especially you. You two were the close of friends that I had ever seen." The Professor could no longer look at the pain in Logan's eyes.

"We were more then just friends Charles, when we were away Rogue and I got a bit drunk and ended up getting married. So you see Charles I didn't just lose my best friend, but I also lost my wife, and my life. She was the only reason I would get up in the mornings, she was the only reason I stayed here and now she's gone and I wasn't here with her to protect her, or ever say goodbye. What'll I do now?" For the first time that he could remember Logan broke down crying in front of someone.

Wanting to comfort him the Professor wheeled his chair over to Logan and placed his hand on his arm.

"What ever you decide to do remember that there will always be a place here for you, and I know you wont see the mansion as a home with out her it still is. I will pray to the gods that you find peace Logan." Charles gave Logan's arm a squeeze for extra support.

"Thank you Charles."

**3 Days Before**

"I told you I was going to get you bitch!" Was the last thing Rogue heard before she was pushed over the edge. As she fell Rogue tried to find her bearings and moved her body so that she was now going feet first into the water, not head first to prevent any damage to her head on impact.

The first thing that told Rogue that she had hit the water was sudden change in temperature, the water was freezing.

Rogue began her long struggle to brake free of the water. As she tried to swim to the surface to get more air, as the currant of the river was pulling her further and further away from the surface.

Realising that this was her only way out, Rogue begin to swim along with the river, letting it carry her further into the mountain. It felt like forever when Rogue finally came up for air. She notice that she was in a cove and seeing an edge Rogue swam over and climb on to take a rest.

This was when Rogue noticed that her leg was bleeding pretty badly.

"Oh that's just fucking great what next?"

Wishing that she had not asked, Rogue was able to hear the sound of the Blackbird taking off.

:Shit now what:

After resting for a few more minutes Rogue entered back into the water taking a deep breath as she went under the water again and started swimming for freedom. She was not in the water as long as before, but was also unprepared for the next big fall into the river about a mile down from the mountain.

As Rogue fell into the river her leg became caught on something, as she pulled it to break free she pulled to hard and sprained her ankle. Knowing that screaming underwater was not a good thing Rogue swam for the surface; the sun had never felt so great before as she reached the surface of the water.

Becoming weaker by the minute Rogue swam over to the riverbed and just lay there letting the sun warm her up.

The falls, the fight with the water, the broken leg and the bleeding was becoming too much for Rogue as she started to lose consciousness, but before she was able to black out a shadow fell upon her.

"Don't worry my darlin', I will look after you now just rest." It was the same voice as the figure in the cell. Not fighting any more Rogue fell into blackness not knowing if she would survive or not, but one last though came into head before she fell into total darkness

Logan.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: R for language and sexual reference

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish I did along with everyone else, but I don't. All belong to Marvel.

Feedback: Please, I don't care if you hate it, just send it.

Author Note: Hey all im back miss me? Give a big thanks to TJ for betaing this and helping me chose where i wanna go from here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

8 Days Later

"I told you I was going to get you bitch!"

Rogue's eyes shot open at the memory of Bobby last words to her, as she lay on a soft queen sized bed taking in her surroundings, the colour of the room was light shade of lilac with a white ceiling. The room had a dark brown wood floor and a ceiling fan; with a French door that seemed to lead to a balcony.

:OH man my head hurts, not to mention my leg. Where am I? What the hell happen:

"Well it's about time you woke up, I was starting to get worried. How're you feeling?" From what Rogue could tell it was a female talking to her, she couldn't see her face as the light from out side was shadowing it.

"Where am I?" Rogue asked the figure.

"My house in New Orland's, and before you asked how I got you here I 'bowered' a car from a nice man who couldn't say no." Said the figure as she moved over to Rogue and began wiping a cold damp cloth over her face.

"Who are you?"

"My dear how can you ask that don't you remember me, I'm you mother." Rogue was able to see the figure face clearly now. She had green eyes like Rogue, high check bones and light brown hair that shaped her face, she had a nice shape and very pretty face, she looked a lot like Rogue however there were some differences.

"You're not my mother, my mother lives in Mississippi." Rogue said trying to sit up in the bed. As she pushed her body up she winced in pain from the side.

"Let me help you there." The women moved the pillows round so that the supported Rogues back.

"And your right, your adoptive mother lives in Mississippi but I'm your birth mother. You might not recognize me in this form how about this?" With that the woman's skin changed colour from a pale skin to blue skin.

"MYSTIQUE! What sort of game are you playing at?" Rogue was trying very hard to get out of the bed to fight Mystique. As she stood up, Rogue fell back over onto the floor; and that's when she realised her leg was in a cast.

"What did you do?" Rogue asked trying to get back up. As much as she didn't want to she allowed Mystique to help her back up onto the bed.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. Well first of my name is not Mystique that's my code name like yours is Rogue, my real name is Raven Darkhom. I never knew your fathers name because I was raped and I do know that that is not something you want to here but it's what happened. Anyway when I found out I was pregnant with you I turned to a good friend of mine and fellow mutant Irene, it was thanks to Irene that I was able to keep you for so long and she helped to deliver you.

"We weren't your normal family but we were happy, you were happy and that's what truly mattered to me. When you were about 6 years old my secrete about being a mutant got out and social services took you away from me, I was heart broke. I asked Irene to keep an eye on you by using her powers, in that time I used to follow you to make sure that you were doing ok, and that you family were treating you well.

"When Irene informed me that you came into your powers I had to find away for you to be with me again, however Eric had other ideas for you. Honey I'm so sorry he put you throw that, it was the last thing I wanted, in truth I wanted you to stay with the X-geeks because I knew that they would have given you a better life then I could. But after what happen before I am taking that back, I can't believe the little Ice prick tried to kill you, and he would have if not for the fight you have in you."

"OK wait, stop and take a breath, that's a lot of information you just gave me there. I just need time to take it in." After a few moments Rogue looked in to Mystique's eyes.

"I remember, I remember you told me a story once about the special people that would look after me one day, and that you were one. You were talking about mutants." As Rogue sat there memories of her childhood came back to her, she remembered the outings she had with Irene, the picnics in the garden with Mystique, all the things she had forgotten.

"So now what do we do Raven was it? Sorry, it's gonna be hard calling you that." Rogue said, and Raven just smiled at her.

"Well my darlin you are staying here till your leg is better and your feeling better and after that you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"But what about the X-Men I have to phone them and let them know I'm okay." Rogue was starting to worry about them, well mostly Logan.

"Marie they tried to kill you, and left you for dead. If it wasn't for me you would be." Raven ran her hand through Marie's hair trying to calm her down like she did when Marie was a child.

"Why should I trust you, you work for the Brotherhood. How do I not know that you're not working for them and this is all a trick?" She had a point there, no matter how much good Raven does it still doesn't change her past.

"Marie listen to me, I know I did some foul things when working for the Brotherhood but you have to understand I did them with a good heart…"

"Huh do you really want me to believe that, you tried to kill me." Rogue was starting to get angry again.

"I told you that was Eric, not me. The things I did were for you, I wanted to have a better world for you to grow up in, but when I had better understanding of what Eric had plan for the world I had to leave. Eric didn't like that much that's how I ended up in that lab, he would rather see me suffer in one of them than walk away from him. So to the answer to your question is no I don't work for the Brotherhood, and this is not a trick. Think of it as me making up the years that we lost together."

:Whoa okay Rogue lets work this out, my real mother is a evil blue bitch that tried to kill me, my team mate and ex-boyfriend also tried to kill me, but my evil blue bitch of a mother saved me and is now looking after me to. Think I might need some air now and a psychiatrist:

"Would you mind if I went for a walk round the house I'm just feeling really stiff." Rogue asked as she tried to stand up.

"Of course you can, after all this is you house." Mystique placed her arm around Rogue's back and helped her walk around the house.

It was a two-story building, with lots of windows, which made the house to look bigger. Wooden flooring throughout the house, an open living room/dinner room and a large kitchen.

"Your house is beautiful Raven." Rogue said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you my dear but remember now this is your house to. Would you like some tea?" Raven asked as she filled a kettle with water.

"That would be nice thanks." As Rogue sat there watching Raven more memories came back to her from when she was a young child.

"What happen?" Rogue asked looking at Raven.

"You were pushed dear." Raven asked still keeping her back to Rogue.

"I know that, I mean what happen with us? What happen that made you leave and me ending up where I was?" Raven stopped what she was doing and turned to face Rogue.

"Marie you have things back then were very hard for use, I was a single mother with a young child, I worked part time, and we barely had enough to keep a roof over our heads. At the time your father didn't even know you existed, it wasn't till a few years go he found out you were his." Raven focused on her, not able to look Marie in the eyes.

"Raven who is my father?" Marie was starting to panic over who her really father could be.

:What if its someone from the Brotherhood, will this make me truly evil by blood? Oh god I wished I hadn't asked now:

There was silent in the kitchen for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

"Your father is Victor Creed, Sabertooth." There was a look of hatred in Ravens eyes as she said his name.

"You'got to be joking; it can't be true you're lying." Marie said as she started working herself into a state.

:God he cant be my father, he's so cruel and evil, I'm not like him:

Seeing how Marie was reaching to the news she rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Its ok baby, shhh calm down and listen. Yes Sabertooth is your father but not by choice. You see Victor raped me after I kicked his butt in a fight; he didn't like the fact he lost to a girl so took it out on me. I left the second I found out I was pregnant with you, I had always longed for a child but I couldn't bring you up around him or Erick, so I ran, even asked Charles for help which he very kindly gave to me. Charles had helped me before when I was pregnant, Erick gave me the chose of either giving the child up and going back with him, or they would kill my child and drag me back. Giving up your brother was very hard for me and I told my self I wouldn't do it again." The teapot interrupted Raven, she returned to Marie with two cups of hot tea.

"Now where was I, oh yes your brother when he was born everyone though he was a devil, when in truth he was my little angel and so were you. He looks more like me then you do, he has the same skin colour as me, blue looked great on him. I'm straying from the point here, Charles help arrange a house for use to live in, even helped with your birth. All I wanted was to bring you up right, as normal as possible."

"What happen then, why did I end up living somewhere else?" Marie asked drink her tea.

"Erik, that's what happen." Raven said this with such hate in her voice.

"I have never forgiven him for taking you from me, I managed to get you back from him I knew I couldn't take you to Charles to I gave you to a family I knew I need of a child, your adoptive family. Erik would never know to look for you there so I know you would be safe, and have a normal life one I could not give you." Reliving what had happen to her broke Ravens heart even more.

Marie couldn't process the information given to her, it just wouldn't sink in.

"Did you know?" Marie asked looking into her teacup.

"Know what?" Raven asked looking over at her.

"A few years ago, when Magneto kidnapped me and tried to kill me, did you know it was me?" Marie had met Ravens eyes looking for an answer, what she saw in them gave her the answer.

"No child I didn't, I didn't know till we meet up with Striker. I could have killed Erik then and there but I couldn't he was the only one that could save us. But don't worry dear he got what was coming to him."

For 5 minutes Marie and Raven sat in silence drinking their tea, neither knew what to say or how to act, for years Marie had known Raven as an enemy but now she didn't know what to do. Looking back down at her hands Marie noticed the ring on her left hand and remembered Logan.

"I need to go back, there are people there that are worried about me." Marie said not looking up from her ring.

"Marie dear you've been out for 8 days, I'm pretty sure they think your dead, I' sorry dear." Raven placed her hand on Marie's.

"I think he knows your alive, if he doesn't his an idiot. Now lets work out what we will have for dinner, I did a big shop yesterday so you can have what ever you like." And just like that Raven was up and working around the kitchen.

:Does he still think I'm alive, will he come look for me? Well I guess I'll just have to wait till tomorrow 'cos right now I need something to eat.:


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, wish I did along with everyone else, but I don't. All belong to Marvel.

**Author Note**: This chapter and the next few chapters are un-beta  
because my lovely TJ is away on holiday. I hope she has a great  
time, and I want to wish her a late HAPPY BIRTHDAY, and a HAPPY  
BITHDAY to Anna our lovely Rogue. So here it is.

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

It was a nice cool summers day in New Orleans, children free from school were out playing with the sun shining upon them with the wind blowing keep them cool. Now of these children saw the figure watching them from a shady corner of a big house.

Marie sat on the porch swing watching the children play without a care in the world. She remembers her childhood playing down by the lake near her house with her family, but they wont her family.

As the days went by the more her memory came back of how close her and Raven had been, how she felt when she was pulled away from her, the pain in heart of a child losing her mother the one person that's meant to protect from pain like this.

Most of these memories came back to her when she slept, when Marie remembered being dragged away she screamed so load she woke up half the block. Raven ran to her side that night and didn't leave her till morning, just comforting her, soothing her like a mother should to her child.

Marie had been her for 4 weeks now, her ankle was better yet she couldn't leave, wouldn't let herself leave. What would happen if she went back to the mansion would Booby try to hurt her again? Would they welcome her back if they knew the truth about who she really was? Would Logan be there if she went back? Did he even know she was missing?

All these question ran through Marie's brain but no one to answer them. She had tried to phone the mansion a few times, but every time Bobby picked up the phone scaring her so she would hang up. Now she just sat here wondering what to do with her life, in a way she was free to do as she pleased, would never have to worry of hurting anyone with her skin, could worry less knowing that the Brotherhood though both her and Raven were dead and would not come after them. She just didn't know what to, so Marie just sat there and watched the children play hoping that something would come to her.

SLAM

"Why is it always him, for once I wished Scott would just pick up the fucking phone." Marie monad as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you just asks for Charles, just tell him that your alive and not going back then hang up. Would you like me to do it for you, I can imitate you very well." Raven said as she changed her voice to sound just like Marie.

"Okay that's just creepy, and no I don't want you to. I just don't understand why the Professor hasn't found me, thought he was the strongest mutant on the planet?"

"No his the strongest telepath on the planet, you're the strongest mutant on the planet." Raven said turning round to face her daughter.

"Oh yea how you figure that?" Marie sat down on at the kitchen table waiting for Raven answer.

"Well let's see, you can lour any man or woman to you with just a look and smile, you have a goddess body that would make any woman kill for. Oh and with one touch of a finger you can have any power, memory, knowledge in the world, you can pass as a human and get away with it, and no one could touch you."

"Okay first you think I have a goddess body?" Looking down at herself Marie had never really thought about it. "Second you forget if I touch that many people it will drive me insane to have so many people in my head. And third…. okay I don't have a third but I will come up with one." Both Marie and Raven laughed at that.

It was weird a few months ago Marie would have fought Raven with ever last breath thinking she was the enemy, would have let Logan kill her if it meant she could live, and now here she sat in their kitchen, watching Raven cook dinner.

"How hungry are you, there's quit a bit going?" Raven asked as she got some plats from the cupboard.

Although it was Marie's favourite meal the sudden smell of hot chicken made her feel sick. In fact she had been feeling unwell for the last few days.

"Truth I still don't feel hungry, maybe I will get something later." With that Marie pushed herself out of the kitchen chair, only to fall right back into it, having a sudden wave of the dizzies.

"Marie honey, are you okay?" Raven was by her side in seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got up to fast that's all."

"Well I don't care, I'm phoning Dr. Jettson and making you an appointment, we are going to find out what this is and that's that." Waiting for Marie's dizzy spell to pass, Raven helped her up to her bedroom were Marie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Next Morning

:Oh I really don't feel so good, what did I eat last night? Oh right I didn't. What time is it anyway:

Rogue looked over to her nightstand seeing the alarm clock saying 12:01pm.

"Shit I slept in so late." Blotting up in bed, Marie was hit with any wave of dizzy spells and nonuser. Feeling the nonuser get worse Marie ran for the bathroom making it in time to start throwing up into the toilet.

Hearing Marie run for the bathroom Raven rushed up the stairs to see what was wrong, as Raven reached the bathroom door she saw Marie hunted over the toilet seat.

"Its okay baby I'm here, I'm here." Rubbing Marie's back, trying to comfort her as she throw up.

After another 5 minutes Marie finally stopped being sick and now had her back against the wall. Raven was by the sink wetting a cloth.

"Here places this on your head." Handing the wet cloth to Marie.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better thanks, don't get why I was so sick, hardly eaten the last week, I must have a pretty bad bug." Marie said wiping the wet cloth over face.

"Well we will find out in a few hours, you have an appointment for 2pm so hurry up and get showed, would you like me to fix you anything to eat?" Raven asked as she helped Marie of the floor and over to the bathtub.

"No thanks, think I'm just gonna have a nice soothing bath."

"Okay then, I'll leave the door at a jar just encase you need me." Raven started to walk over to the bathroom door, but stop at what Marie said next.

"Thank you, mother." It was the first time since finding out that Marie had called Raven mother.

"Its what I'm her for honey, now have your bath, I'll just be down stairs." With a soft smile Raven walked out the bathroom given Marie some time to her self.

2 Hours Later

"Mrs Logan how nice to see you again, I trust your injures are healed up?" Dr Jettson ask as he seated Marie and Raven in his office. Raven had called Dr Jettson after she brought Marie home and couldn't wake her.

"Yes they are thank you." Marie was nerves she had always hated Doctors, even more so with Logan in her head.

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Dr Jettson asked sitting in his chair.

"Well over the last week or so Marie has gone off her food saying she's been feeling sick, and having dizzy spells. And just this morning was throwing up." Raven explained to the doctor.

"Hmmmm well I will run some tests on you Marie, take some blood simples, and give you a full check over."

"Okay then." Marie went very white at the mention of a blood, now normal this doesn't faze her, but today Marie didn't think she could handle the sight of her own blood.

After about half an hour of test Marie and Raven were on their way home, being informed that the blood test results wont be back for at least 4 days, until then Marie would have to wait.

4 Days Later

Marie was pashing backwards and forwards, she had been like this for 3 days, wondering what her blood test would say, would they show her X-gene, would they show something else. She couldn't wait any longer and went to dial Dr Jettson number when the phone began to rung.

With a shaky hand she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Logan? Hi its Dr Jettson here, I have your results back would you like me to make you an appointment to tell you about the results or would you like for me to tell you down the phone?"

:Oh God have they found something:

"Tell me now please." Marie asked.

"I would feel better if you made an appointment, we need to talk about something."

"Dr Jettson I would rather you tell me down the phone."

"Okay then, Mrs Logan are you sitting down I'm afraid we found something in your blood work."

Oh god.

To be continued

NOTTTTT I'm not that evil, here we go.

4 Months Later

It was Christmas time, Christmas light twinkled everywhere around New Orleans, a light snow was falling over the city.

Looking out of the frosted window Marie thought back to how much her life had changed in the last few months. The news that Dr. Jettson had given her was quite a shock. It wasn't till her first ultra sound that it truly sunk in, she was pregnant with Logan's baby.

And that's when the true sadness hit, she was going to have a baby with the man she loved more in the world and he didn't even know she was alive. Logan would never know of their child and it hurt like hell.

Listening to the baby's heartbeat, she knew deep in her heart that it was going to be a boy, as he had the heart of his father. That brought Marie some comfort that if she had a boy she knew he would look like Logan.

From that night on Marie cried herself to sleep holding her stomach; the pain was too much for her. She though many times of taking her life there and then, but then the 'What Ifs?' popped into her head, what if Logan found her, what if she chose to go back. But deep down she knew that she couldn't for the sake of hers and Logan baby. What if Bobby tried to kill her again, or hurt her baby? Even if Logan was at the mansion Bobby would find away she know he could.

So she stayed, hoping, waiting that the faiths would show her what to do. Marie always found snow calming maybe it was because she was from Mississippi and never had a chance to see snow, or maybe it was the Logan in her head enforcing it.

She was waiting for Raven to come back from her trip, fearing Logan safety Raven had offered to do some spying now and again on him, to see how he was. But something felt wrong, Raven had been gone to long, her heart felt like it was turning cold and feeling with hate and despair. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Lost in thought Marie never heard the back door open, or see the shadow of a person watching her.

"You know, you really should keep that door locked, anyone could just walk right." The figure said as it moved over to Marie.

"It was locked, you just had a key." Marie answered back turning round to see a tall man before her.

"Any news?" The man could see the worry in Marie's eyes but thought it would be best to change before giving her the news he brought.

Marie watched silently as the man grow small in size and changed into a women, now standing before was the women who she had grown to love more and more over the last few months, her mother.

"Marie honey.." Raven started but stopped not knowing how to finish.

"What is it?"

"Its Logan.."

To be continued (No really no joking this time sorry, runs and hides)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note**: Again not beta'd sorry guys. Thanks to everyone for the great feedback, and I am sorry for the spelling mistake. Cant help it I am dyslexic

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

Four weeks now, that's how long Marie has been dead. Four weeks, it felt like a lifetime. Not being able to see her face in the morning, to hear her laugh at one of One-Eye stupid joke, or see that look in her eyes after I had drunk to much for any human let alone mutant.

Now I just sit here, in her room the last link I have left to her, well besides my wedding ring. Normal in situations like this I would have be out of here like the wind but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't leave the last thing I have of Marie.

Everyday I come here, set on her bed, look through her things, smell her clothes. Yes I know it's perverted of me but that's the only thing I have that holds her scent. I had to because one day these clothes will not have her on them anymore, and I will have nothing left.

I started to do this after Chuck refused to search for her anymore, he tried for the first 8 days she was pranced dead, but said if he hadn't found her by now, it was not likely that he ever would. So this is all I have left a room of stuff.

But something in me, I don't know what though keeps telling me not to give up, that she was still out there waiting. So I wait, every day I sit here and wait for that door to open and see Marie standing there with a huge smile on her face tell me how much she loves me, but it hasn't come.

I'm scared; yes I admit I'm scared. I'm scared that if I leave I will never see her again if she's alive, I'm scared that if I do go looking for her I wont like what I find. I'm also scared of having to spend the rest of my life alone knowing if I hadn't let her out of my arms that day she would still be here with me, I'm also scared of just being alone. Before that wouldn't have bathed me just me and the road, was like that for many years, many many years. But Marie changed that, she gave me a life, a purpose and the faiths just ripped her away from me, how could they?

I've been through a lot in the life I can remember, been in a lab twice, yeah twice no one knew that little bit of information, first time was when those lab geeks did there first lot of testing you what mutation I had and abilities, but I got away for only a month, guess my skills weren't as good back then as they are now 'cos they got me back to quickly, and the next time, well we all know what happen the next time I was there.

You all must be wondering how I know all this, well when I went looking for Striker I found some files on what they did to me, what they had planed and about my life before the labs. Turned out they had been following me around for quite some time.

Before the lab I had a wife and two children one son, one daughter. From what the record showed Striker had killed my wife then he took my children and me. From what I can work out my children are still alive somewhere, they both carry the X-Gen I have. I've already got Chuck working on finding them to see if they are still alive.

And I know this sounds selfish but I know I cant get to know them unless I have Marie here with me, with her everything felt right I could be me. But I have to get used to not having her hear.

NO I can't, I wont give up. God I'm so fucking frustrated, got to go hit something, wonder what One Eye is up to.

Leaving Marie's room, Logan locked the door behide him, making sure that no one could rune it and headed down to the danger room.

3 Hours Later

"God Logan what do you think you were doing in there. Thank god this is a simulation or other whys we would all be dead!" Scott was not a happy person, yes he could understand that Logan was upset, but what he did in the danger room was un-called for.

"And that would be a bad thing because?" Logan didn't look at Scott as he spoke, he wouldn't let the other man have the upper hand of showing him what he was feeling. But it was to late, as Scott already knew.

"Look Wolverine I know this is hard but you have to let her go, not all at once but you have to give her up one day. If you don't you WILL end up dead and what good will that do huh? What if the Professor is wrong and she is alive and your not, what good will it do then?"

For once Logan though Scott was making sense, which was a first for him.

"Okay, I'll try not to get myself killed, for Rogue no one else got me!"

"Fine, thank you."

"Why you thanking me, told you it's for her." Logan turned his back on Scott and headed for Rogues room, which he had made his own.

Every time I walk back into this room I smell less and less of Marie, maybe I should go back to my old room, at least that way a part of her was still here.

. 4 months Later.

'Everyone report to the my office we have trouble.'

Damn it Xavier can't have 5 minutes alone to be miserable. Over the last 4 months I spent more time by my self, like I wasn't before. I soon moved out of Marie's room after I stopped smelling her scent, that's when I truly closed off from everyone.

"Okay I'm here what's wrong now?" Xavier knows that the only reason I stay now is the hope that she is still alive somewhere out there. I know they all think I'm nuts but I don't care, something in me tells me she's alive and I'm not gonna let them change that.

"I'm afraid Magneto is up to his old games. From what I was able to find out he is planning on using another machine to transform humans into mutants."

"Can't he think of anything better to do, like blow us up."

"Logan that is not the attitude of the X-Men, maybe it would be best if you stayed here this time. The last few mission you almost got your self killed."

"Shut up One-Eye, I was only doing as told like a good little mutant." I am really hating Scott, can't keep his fuck nose out of my life.

"Scott, Logan, that is enough. We have to focus on Magneto. Now you all have a copy of the mission briefing so I suggest the X-Men move out."

"We on our way." Good old One-Eye has to be Xavier's pet.

. 8 Hours Later .

"Quick get him on to the table, Hank we need to get him prepped for surgery. Why isn't his healing powers working it should be healing this." God I wish Jean would shut up, my head is already hurting don't need her voice on top.

"What happen?" And here comes Chuck.

"Magneto, he, he ripped the adamantium right from his body."

Why has everyone gone so quite? Don't know about them but I'm feeling really sleepy right now.

"Logan? Logan? LOGAN? Stay with us god damn, WAKE UP!"

Silences.


	12. Chapter 12

**FIC**: 12?

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note**: Again not beta'd sorry guys.

Someone's P.O.V.

:Thought:

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

"WHAT!"

"Marie, you need to start breathing again hun." Raven was trying to calm a very hysterical Marie. Watching her walk backwards and forwards across the room, Raven could read the panic on Marie like she was a book.

"How is he? Is he alive? Tell me again to make sure I heard right."

"I will but I need you to sit down your making me dizzy." Marie moved over to the sofa trying to calm her nerves.

"From what I know yes he is alive, but he is in bad shape. They cant seem to wake him up, from what my source clams 'Its like he's given up'."

"Given up? This is Logan, the Wolverine he just doesn't give up, he fights." Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man Raven was talking about couldn't be her Logan, could it?

"Well according to my source Logan gave up fighting some time back, around the time you were pronouced dead. They said it was like the flame in him was blown out." The realisation of how important Marie was to Logan struck her hard.

"Oh god, I'm killing him." Tears slowly feel down her face at the though of hurting the man she loved by not being there.

"I have to go back, Logan needs me." With a stern look upon her face Marie slowly rose from the sofa and made her way up stairs to pack her things.

"I had a feeling you would say that, so I made sure the car has a full tank of gas. But there is one condition." Marie turned to face Raven from the top of the stairs.

"And what would that be?"

"That I drive you there. And before you start I will feel better knowing your there in one piece and I'm pretty sure Logan would feel the same. And there's no fighting me on this young lady you hear."

"Well it's nice to know where I get my stubborness from, fine deal. Give me 5 minutes to get my things.

2 Days Later

Seeing the familiar shops was very awaking for Marie. Seeing the shops she and her friends hung-out at made her realise there was no going back. She would see Logan again, though not at his best, or hers for that matter. But she would also finally have to face Bobby. That's what she was dreading most having to see his slimy, greasy, alien shape face. But also the number of questions she would receive upon her arrival, where she had been, what had happen to her, and why she was so big. In truth Marie was quit big for 4 months, but when your carrying the Wolverines child I think it's expected.

"Can we wait till it's dark? That way it will give me time to prepare." She asked ripping up a piece of paper.

"We will do as you like sweetie, you don't have to rush into anything you hear." Marie couldn't help but smile she truly had come to love Raven as her mother, like they had never been split apart.

"Thanks mama for doing this. The truth is, I don't think I can go through with this. I've never seen Logan at his weakest point; even when I touched him he's never seemed weak. I just, I just don't know how I can get through this alone." Marie wiped away the tears, for the last two days she had try not to break down, but being back in New York seemed to be hard on her.

"Well honey your not alone. Although he's not awake now Logan is still with you he always has. He's in your head, your heart, even in that child you carry inside you. That child is a symbol of how much you two love each other. And you will always have me, no matter what you hear."

Raven was right; if it hadn't been for the Logan in her she would not have made it through the last four months. Marie reached down to her stomach rubbing her hand over the bump.

"Your right he always has been with me."

"And now it's your turn to be there for him. Logan needs your love Marie, needs to know that you're still fighting, loving him, and giving him a future. One I'm pretty sure he never though he would have." Raven also reached over to rub Marie's stomach.

"Your not wrong there mama. Can I ask for a favour?"

Few Hours Later

Night had fall upon New York, a light snow fell over the city and the areas around it. Marie and Raven had spent the day trying to work out what Marie would say to the awaiting questions she would receive. They also spent the day looking for things that baby would need for when it's born.

But right now both Marie and Raven sat in the car, which was facing the gates of the mansion.

"Thanks for coming with me mama."

"It's not a problem sweetie." Both Marie and Raven sat in silent for a few more minutes. Raven turned in her seat to face Marie.

"So are you going to ring the door bell, or should I?"

"Well I would be more then happy to ring the bell, there's just one small problem."

"And what would that be?"

"There's no door bell." Raven laughed lightly at the joke.

"So then, how do we get in there?" Raven turned in her seat again to faces the mansion.

"Each person has an individual code to get in, and I'm pretty sure that Charles would have taken mine off the computer by now. It's a good thing Logan told me his just in-case. Drive over to that panel there."

Raven slowly drove over the panel that Marie was pointing to, however with the panel being on the driver's side Marie had to get out and walk around the car to enter Logan's code. Although Marie trusted Raven with all of her heart, she couldn't risk the Brotherhood taking Raven and finding out the code to get in.

When Marie entered the last number the mansion gates slowly began to open, moving fast back round the car, Marie hopped back into her seat.

"You ready for this Marie?"

"Ready then I will ever be."

Slowly Raven drove up the pathway leading to the mansion doors.


	13. Chapter 13

**FIC**: 13/?

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note**: not beta'd sorry guys.

Someone's P.O.V.

::Thought::

"Speaking"

'Telepath Talking'

Flash Back

.New Place.

* * *

::Okay I can do this; I have to be strong for both Logan and our child. Please God, don't let anyone be in the halls.::

Marie was standing in front of the main doors with Raven right by her side.

"I can do this!" Marie told herself one last time as she pushed open the oak doors. God must have been smiling down on her as no one was around, meaning she could go straight to Logan.

"Come on, the lift is this way." Marie led Raven through silent hallways to the hidden lift.

"I think I remember the way there sweetie, but what's worrying me most is when the little X-geek find out who I really am."

"I told you not to worry about that, if you just tell them you're my mother and called Raven they wont ask anymore questions. And if they do, tell them to come

see me and I will set Logan on them, when he wakes up of course."

"That's my girl."

Marie stood in front of the lift doors; waiting for them to open seemed to take forever.

::I will not break down, I will not break down, I will NOT break down::

"Marie? The doors are open."

"What? Oh, right."

::I've never really noticed how long it takes to get to the med lab. ::

Finally the lift reached it destination, although it was only 8pm the mansion and med lab seemed much quieter then normal, this could be due to some students going home for Christmas break, or maybe the team was out on a mission.

Slowly Marie moved through the halls, looking for any sight of Logan. Even without Logan's high senses, the smell of disinfectant was very over powering, and making Marie feel very sick.

"Wait," Raven called out. "There's someone in there." Moving over to the door to get a better look, Raven could clearly see Logan laying on and strapped to a metal bed.

"He's in here." Raven moved away from the door.

"How does he look?"

"You have to see that for yourself, you can do this Marie." Giving her one last hug Raven pushed Marie towards the door.

Marie could not bear the sight in front of her. There on a cold, hard metal bed like the ones she had seen in so many of her nightmares, no, not her nightmares, Logan's, lay the man she loved. He looked so pale and cold. He looked dead!

::NO, do not think that, Logan is NOT dead::

Which was true due to the heart monitory showing Logan's steady heart beat. All it took was three large steps for Marie to reach his side.

"Logan? Its me, I've come home." Marie reached down for Logan's hand and tried to bring it up to her face, but failed due to the restraints..

"God Logan what have they done to you?" They were keeping him prisoner even when he was out cold. Flash backs of Logan's nightmares returned, how they treated him in lab, what they did to him was too much for her. Marie reached down and unclipped the straps.

"There, how dare they try to tie down the Wolverine, I though that was my job." If Logan were awake he would be laughing at her right about now.

"Logan? I know you can hear me so listen up and listen well; you ARE going to wake up. Your not gonna let Magneto walk all over you like this, are you? You're the Wolverine!!! you hear me, the Wolverine doesn't take shit from no one, including a guy who wears a bucket from Sears on his head. Now you are going to wake up because if you don't they win. The bad people win, and after 20 years of fighting I though that would be the last thing you would want to happen."

For some reason Marie felt very anger with the world, maybe it was due to the fact that it kept screwing her and Logan over.

"What are you doing here?"

Marie turned round to see a big blue fuzzy ball, with all things a pair of glasses on his face.

"I will ask you again, who are you?" The fuzzy ball was moving over to her.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you? And don't come any closer or I will hurt you!" Marie moved round to the other side of Logan's bed.

"I believe I asked first."

"I'm Mar- Rogue, my names Rogue." The fuzzy ball seemed to go into a state of shock when she called herself Rogue.

"You can't be, Rogue I believe is dead. Who are you really?" Okay now he looked pissed off.

"I'm not lying my name is Rogue, and yes I'm suppose to be dead an' all but there is a good explanation for it."

"Which is?"

"Bobby Drake tried to kill me, and I though it would be best if I stayed dead. Look I'm not gonna hurt Logan if that's what your thinking, he's my husband and the father of my child, do you really think I would hurt him?"

"Scott was right, your are just like Logan. I'm sorry my dear but you have to understand I'm just looking out for Logan. My name is Hank McCoy."

"It's nice to meet you Hank, now can you tell me what's wrong with Logan?"

"Well after Magneto removed the metal from Logan's bones his body went into a state of shock, and shut down on him. I am hoping he's healing factor is helping as there is no more I can do."

"What about me? What can I do to help?" Hank brought a chair over to Marie.

"I think it would be best if you stay here with him, talk to him a little."

"I can do that." Marie placed herself in the seat so that one hand was holding Logan's, and the other was stroking his face.

"Logan? Logan baby can you hear me?" nothing.

"Logan sugah you have to wake, please wake up. I need, your child needs you. Please!!"

"Ma..ma.rr..ie?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** 14

::Someone turn on the heat it's fucking cold. Where am I anyway?::

Logan opened his eyes to found himself standing on the edge of a cliff. The place was different from anything Logan had seen. The sky was a mixture of red and black; pieces of rock were floating around him and the surrounding area.

"Where am I?"

'Welcome to your subconscious bub.'

Logan turned round to find a very tall, muscle and very hair man standing before him.

"What the fuck is going on bub?"

'I know your dumb but not deaf you heard the first time. This is your subconscious, if you don't know what that means it's the place where all your worse fears come to life, like me.' The man was started to move closer to Logan but stopped at few feet from him.

"I know what a fucking subconscious is, but what I don't know is who you are!"

A familiar smirk appeared on the un-know man face.

'My Logan you really are dumb.' The man started to move again bring himself closer to Logan.

'Think about who's the thing you try hide? Who's the thing you fear will you from a man to a beast? Who's the thing that can make you scream? My dear boy I'm the Wolverine.' At this the Wolverine was face to face with Logan.

"What the fuck." Confusion that's all Logan felt, he was trapped with the one thing he had been fighting since he can remember.

"What do you want bub?"

'Well for starters to be let lose, but since I already know what your gonna say to that I'll just skip to the next part. I dragged you hear to give you a wake up call bub. Where do you get off trying to get us both killed, I know I don't get much freedom but its better then being dead. You're trying to get us killed so you can be with our mates.'

"Wait a fucking minute here, out mates? What the hell does that mean?" Logan knew he only had one mate.

'Well you see, you Logan have Marie, and I have Rogue. That's right there are two of her like there are two of us. Now shut up and listen. Where was I? Oh yes you getting us killed isn't going to get you anywhere." Wolverine was walking backwards and forwards as he spoke.

'You see Logan neither Marie or Rogue are dead, they are very much alive.'

"How can you be so sure? Your in my fucking head for Christ shakes." He wasn't going to believe it, Marie was dead, and if he had things his way he would be soon to.

'Would you stop fucking interrupting me for one minute and let me finish.' Wolverine was starting to get very pissed at Logan.

'That's better, yes I maybe in your head but I am alive you know, and much more aware of things you see that day on the statue when you gave Marie our powers a connection was made, one that allowed me to be a part of you and a part of her, that's how I know about Rogue. If Marie had died, then Rogue would have too, and I would've felt that my dear boy. I can séance them anywhere in the world, and they are both very near to us right now.'

Wolverine looked very smudge that he knew something that Logan didn't; Logan on the other had mixed emotions of confusion, happiness, and anger.

"You're fucking lying. Their, she's dead, that's it."

'But your wrong for once listen to me, look deep in your heart, look for that part that is just Marie. Well don't just stand their do IT!'

And for once Logan listen to the Wolverine, he closed his eyes and blocked out what was around him. Locked deep in his heart was a place for Marie, a place she made him when their eye's locked for the first time. Logan opened up the door he closed when he heard Marie was dead, and just listens to it. He could hear her laughed from one of his jokes, could smell her sent, but there was something else there, something he had never notice before.

Logan dug deep and found only what he could describe is a ball of glowing light, but when looking further Logan found it to be a sort of doorway, into Marie's heart. He could feel her, all of her, her life, her happiness, as well as her sadness and hurt.

'You feel it don't you, that's the connection I was talking about, feel how strong it is? That means she here, she near you. And all you have to do is wake up, have the will to live again.'

"Why are you doing this Wolverine, why help me?" Logan had been fighting this beast for years, so why would he help him, and not want anything back.

'Because bub, if you live, I live. And that means I can be with my mate, that's all I want now.'

"Logan?"

"What the hell was that?"

'That my dear friend would be are mate, go on its time to wake up now,' with that the Wolverine disappeared and the environment and landscape that surrounded Logan changed to bright white light.

"Logan baby can you hear me?" yeah darlin I hear you, I'm coming.

"Logan sugah you have to wake, please wake up. I need, your child needs you. Please!!"

"Ma..ma.rr..ie?"


	15. Chapter 15

**FIC**: 15/?

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note**: Yes I know its been a long time since I updated this story, but college work got in the way then me jumping from job to job, ive been quite tired lol. But now i finished college, at 1 job (for now) and ive got some free time on my hands, so now its back to writing, yah.

And thanks to every who reviewed (and if you didn't thank you for reading it) This chapter is dedicated to my beta'r Jezz, who is expecting her first baby. Congratulation hun.

* * *

::Oh god::

"Logan?" Marie was in a state of shock, Logan was awake, barely but he was awake.

"Ma..ma.rr..ie?" again Logan called her name, hoping against hope that it was and not a dream. He tried to raise his arm to find her but was still too weak.

"Logan it's Hank I need you to listen, you've been through a great deal of trauma, the best thing for you right now is to rest, so don't try to speak or move. Hopefully your healing ability will work better now that your awake. But like I said rest, try and get more sleep, I will be checking on you every hour okay," Hank looked over to Marie, he gave her a genital smile and left the room.

Logan did as commanded and feel back to sleep, Marie on the other hand found it very difficult to settle in Medbay, She kept walking around the room looking at nothing in particular.

"Sit your ass down, it's not good for a woman in your condition to stay on her feet worrying."

"Bite me this is how I think," turning to smile at the woman, "Beside if I sit down all I'm gonna do is worry more."

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Only for a minute but Hank order him to rest."

"Maybe you should listen to that as well, all this stress can not be good for baby," the figure place a hand on Marie's shoulder, "He will be alright now, so stop worrying."

"It's not that easy."

::Why the hell is it so fucking bright in here? You'd think they'd turn them down just a little, where the fuck am I anyway?::

Logan slowly open his eyes allowing them time to adjust to the brightness of the room, looking round Logan noticed all the medical equipment, but something was off, there was something there that wasn't meant to be. Looking around more closes Logan noticed in the far corner a person curled up on a chair. Find the little straight he has, Logan pushes himself off the gurney and placed his shaking legs on the ground, but as he stood up straight his legs could not carry the his weight and collapsed. Swearing at his lack of strength Logan pulled himself back into a standing position but this time held onto the gurney till he felt strong enough to stand alone. The person in the chair had not moved an inch, even with the sound off him falling had made enough of a nose for someone to notice.

"She not had much sleep in the last week, I guess it finally took its toil on her," behide him a woman stood holding a blanket. Gracefully she moved over to the sleeping form and placed the blanket over them, "You should be in bed, from what I hear your body been through a lot and you need to rest," she turned round to face him, something in her faced remind him of a woman he once knew, the only woman he ever loved, Marie.

"Who are you to be giving me orders?"

"Well I am your mother in-law for a start and if your going to be with my daughter I want you 100, understand me?" the woman said whilst stroking the hair of the sleeping person.

"What the hell are you going? Who are you? And where there hell do you get off calling your self my mother in-law?" Logan was becoming very anger and agitated at the person how stood in front of him.

"My dear boy, you do know me. My name, my really name is Raven, but you know, how did you once put it, oh yes 'The Blue Bitch'."

"Mystique! What the fuck?" The anger was becoming too much for Logan's still healing body, a sudden wave of dizzies washed over him.

"My dear you need to calm down, I'm not here to fight you, would be to easy to win at this moment. I guess I should tell you what I know. Well when your little X-freaks went into that lab in Yellow Stone they left one of the prisons behide. Me. Well as you can guess I wasn't very happy with that, I was also very angry at the fact one of your own tried to kill her," Raven said turning round to face Rogue.

"WHAT!!! WHO THE FUCK TRIED? I'M GONNA RIP THEM A NEW BELLY BUTTON" caught up in his rage Logan failed to notice how loud he had gotta, or the fact that he had realised his now bone claws.

Silent fell upon the two mutants who were both looking from each other, to his bleeding hands. Suddenly a small pair of hands were covering Logan's big ones. "Oh my gosh Logan your hands. Let me find a banged," Marie start to search franticly around Med Lab.

"Marie, Marie," Logan tried to grab her but couldn't due to his claws being out. "Marie its find look," Logan started to retract the claws and held out his hands for Marie to look at.

Turning to face him, Marie felt stupid for over reacting to his injury. "Sorry."

Logan started to walk over to her, but stopped a few inch's in front of her. Logan held his hands by side and hung his head. Confused, Marie closed the gap and placed a hand on his check, feeling moisture on them.

"Logan, why are you crying?" without answering Logan grabbed hold of Marie and pulled her into a bear hug burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"God Marie, I though…I though I lost you there for a moment," Logan said moving his face from her neck to look into her eyes.

"OH Logan you big ape, you know you cant get rid of me that easily. Though I have to say I didn't exactly come back on my own this time," Marie moved one of Logan's hands from her base of her back and placed it onto her swollen belly.

Logan looked down at his hand, and then back up to Marie's face, giving her his famous eyebrow lift. "Surprise," Marie whispered. "Yeah baby, a really big one," Logan kept staring into Marie's eyes, whilst rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"SO… are you going to kiss her or what?"


	16. Chapter 16

**FIC**: 16/17

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note**: Well what can I say, I'm just sat here, and wham those bunnies got me, and forced me to write another chapter. Looks like the next chapter will be the last one. Have fun reading.

WARNING, this chapter gets a bit dark

* * *

"SO… are you going to kiss her or what?" asked a voice behide him. Breaking out of their trance Logan turned to face Raven, whilst Marie lowed her face in a deep blush.

"Why are you still here?" asked Logan has he moved his arm to cover Marie's shoulders.

"Well, if you really wanna know, (a) I wanted to make sure that my Marie was okay with you, which I can see she is, (b) I wanna get back at that little basted that tried to kill you," Raven answered pointing to Marie.

"Speaking of which, who was it that did try to hurt you?" Logan asked turning to face Marie. Marie lowed her head and mumbled something, even with his enhanced hearing; Logan couldn't work out what she said.

"Marie, what did I tell you about mumbling," Raven said in her motherly tone. "Now clearly and loudly, tell Logan, who tried to hurt you?"

Letting out a sigh Marie turn her head up to look at them both, "It was Bobby."

"BOBBY," cried Logan, "That little ICE-PRICK, tried to kill you," Logan started to pace.

"Well…"

"Marie, is there something you not telling us?" Raven moved over to Marie and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Well you see, he didn't just try to kill me. Just before we went on that mission, he umm, he ummmm, hetriedtorapeme," Marie finished in a hurry lowing her head again.

"Wait a minute there darlin, did you just say, he tried to rape you?" Logan asked stopping his pacing. Marie only nodded as she began to cry.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Raven asked pulling Marie into a hug.

"I don't know, I felt ashamed that he could get the better hand over me like that. That it was some how my fault, the things he said to me, he made it sound like I wanted him to do it," Marie was crying heavily now and holding onto Raven for dear life. Logan came up behide Marie and placed his face into the crook of her neck and moved his hands round to lie on her stomach.

"Marie darlin listen to me," Logan pulled on Marie's arms and turned her round to face him. Placing his hand under her chin, Logan lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "You did NOTHING wrong, its all him. He made you think this, made you believe that you wanted him to; he was playing a sick game with you head, that's what guys like him do."

Pulling her into a hug Logan continued. "He's a twisted fucker, that needs to be torte that he can't mess with MY wife. DO you understand?" Marie only nodded.

"Good, now hears what were gonna do."

* * *

_2 am_

Women were all around him, thin, tall, short, blonde, brunet. He could have his pick of anyone of them, and he wanted them all. He wanted to feel the power he held, wanted them to be begging for more, following what he told them to.

Moving over to a brunet dancing on the far table, he walked right up and pulled her legs from under her so that she landed on the table hard. He then moved himself in between her legs and pulled her head back via her hair.

"I always did like brunets," he whispered and licked her earlobe. "Move that ass to the back now." He pulled her off the table and dragged her to the backroom.

When they reached the backroom, he threw her onto the floor where she hit her head.

"Get on you knees bitch, and start sucking," he said pulling out his dick. The woman didn't have a chance to move, as within seconds he was there again pulling her up by her hair and moving her face to his dick.

"Now SUCK it bitch," to scared to do anything else, the woman began to give him a blowjob.

"_Bobby,"_ the man eyes shot open and began search the room. Not seeing anything, he closed his eyes again.

"_Bobby,_" the voice came again, this time there was a sharp pain round his groan area, when he looked down, the thin brunet was gone. All that remained was blood, his blood.

Opening his eyes, Bobby tried to sit up in his bed, but soon relished he could due to the fact his hands and been tied to the bed.

"Hello Bobby," there, the voice he hand heard in his dream, but couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Who's there?" Bobby asked pulling on the ropes, which wear around his wrist.

"Oh you could say it was a ghost, a very pissed off ghost," a figure stepped out of the shadows in the room.

"ROGUE, WHAT THE HELL, I must still be dreaming," Bobby replied pulling on the ropes again.

"You sugah, you are farrrr from dreaming, in fact you are pretty far from anywhere, haven't you notice Bobby, your not in the mansion anymore," Bobby began to look around the room again, and indeed he was not in his room.

"Rogue, what's going on?" Rogue moved over to the bed and looked down at Bobby.

"Oh sugah, if only you knew. You see, I was a little bit pissed off that you tried to rape me, but also trying to kill me on the same day," Rogue pulled Bobby's hair back so that he was look right up, "well that got us very pissed off."

"We, who's we?"

"We, as in us," a growl came from another dark corner, something was shining on something there. Bobby began to release who 'WE' really was.

"Logan, what, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Bobby's voice began to shake.

"Well you see bub, I don't take it to kindly that someone tried to hurt 'my wife'. And if someone hurts something that belongs to me, well lets just say that, that person is in for a world of pain," Logan moved over Bobby's body and hovered one set of claws over his chest.

"You see Ice prick, you hurt Rogue, I hurt you. And I know I wouldn't be able to do it at the mansion without one of the geeks coming to help you, so we hit you with this," holding up a veil for him to look at, "and dragged you sorry ass as far away from anyone that can hear you scream. And trust me, you will be screaming."

Logan looked up at Rogue, "You might wanna leave darlin, this is going to be bloody."

"I'll see you back at the mansion," with that Rogue turned on her hills and head for the door. As she opened it, a stream of bright light came in, Bobby was able to see the evil look in Rogue's eyes, and the lust of death in Logan's. As Rogue closed the door, a terrifying scream could be heard coming from the room.

Once the door was closed Rogue made her way back outside into the waiting jeep. Once behide the steering wheel she turned to the passenger sitting beside her.

"He's going to meet us back at the mansion, looks like he's going to be while. Marie, honey are you okay?" The person sitting behide the steering wheel morphed from looking like Rogue into Raven.

"Yeah," relied Marie looking at her mother, "it's just that, I wished it had been me in there instead of you. Wish I had the guts to go in there."

"Marie, listen to me, and you listen good. You are a kind, hearted person, even if you did have the courage to walk in that room, neither Logan nor me would allow you to. What we do, him and me, it takes having a cold heart, I wouldn't want you to be that way, do you understand me?" Marie only nodded.

"Good, now lets get back to the mansion, I don't know about you but I'm drained," and in silence Raven drove back to the mansion, where they would both be waiting for Logan to return.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note: **Now you've got a choice, either I can leave this here, OR I can write just more chapter to round it up fully, what do you thing? If you don't want another chapter, than this is the last one :D, after 2 and half years, I'm done, I want to thank everyone who has ever read this, and thank you to though who have been here from the start. Thank you all mwah

* * *

_6am_

The mansion was quite, all residents fast asleep, all part from the two women drinking tea in the kitchen. It's been 3 hours since they had left Logan to deal with Bobby, 3 very LONG hours.

"What could be taking him so long," Marie said sitting down her cup and looking towards Raven, "I mean all he had to do was kill him, chop him, and get rid of the pieces. Three hours is a long time to do all that don't you think?"

"Well dear it all depends, knowing Logan he will be enjoying himself, and making sure it was nice a slow, then to make sure no one finds out he has to clean the area and make sure the body parts can't be found altogether, so that will take some time," Raven looked at Marie and notice that she looked very green.

"Dear are you alright," Raven moved round the table and placed her hand onto Marie's forehead, checking for a temperate.

"Next time, when I ask what he could be doing, do me a favour and DON'T tell me," Marie said as she placed her head into her crossed arms on the table.

"Well darlin," both women looked up to sound of someone talking from the kitchen doorway. "If things are planed right, there's never going to be a next time," Marie jump up from her seat and ran into Logan's arms. "I was getting so worried, you've been gone for three hours," Marie said as she tilted her head up to look at Logan's face.

"Everything go well?" both turned to look at Raven who had moved from the table, to behide Marie.

Logan nodded, "That's plan A out the way now onto plan B." Logan and Raven shared a look between, which was not unnoticed by Marie.

"Plan B, there's a plan B? But I thought we were only to get rid of Bobby and that was it," Marie looked between the both of them, and then with a hand gesture "What have you two been planning?"

Logan placed his hands on Marie's shoulder and turned her round to face him, bring his face down so that he and Marie were both at the same eye level. "Marie, you trust me right?" Marie nodded her head. When she tried to speak Logan cut her off and handed a key that he pulled out from his inside pocket. "Marie I need you to listen okay, take this key and go to the Motel down Lankan Drive, I need you to stay there till I come later tonight okay," Logan pressed the key into her hand, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Marie sweetie, take my car and go there now, before people start to wake up. Here take them," Marie was handed another set of keys.

"Wait what are you to going to be doing?"

"We'll tell you later darlin, but you have to go now, before everyone is awake," Logan kissed Marie hard and fast, before sending her on her way.

With Marie safely out of the mansion, Logan turned round to face Raven. "You remember what you've got to do right?" Logan said giving her a hard look.

"Yes, yes I remember," Raven said changing shape into a well know hated figure to both of them, "I pretend to be Bobby, tell Xavier I'm going away then head straight to the Motel. In the mean time, you'll be hiding downstairs with Hank until it's time for the Great Wolverine to get all better and high tall it out of here, never to been seen again."

"Just making sure you remember, now go and pack Bobby's things. His room is on the second floor, 5 doors to your left got it?"

"Got it," Bobby smiled.

"Good, now get going, be quick," with that, both mutants headed their separate ways, one up, and one down.

Up in Bobby's room, Raven was having a good look around the place, looking at the pictures he had of his family and friends, unknown to them all that the real Bobby was in about 60 piece spread a crossed the city. With a smirk, Raven grabbed the bag from under Bobby's bed and started to empty his clothes and personal belongings into it.

Meanwhile downstairs in med lab, Logan was starting to feel edgy, now that he knew Marie was alive, and pregnant he didn't fancy leaving her alone for too long. Pacing backwards and forwards Logan couldn't wait to get the hell out of there, and not just med lab. Since becoming a part of the X-Men, things had got from bad to worse for him, the only good thing was Marie. And even thanks to the X-Men he had lost her for awhile, but not again. Now that he's got her back he was going to stay by her side everyday, till the day he died. And if he stuck around here any longer, that day would more likely to be sooner rather than later.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and moving, how are you feeling?" Ahh here's the good doctor now.

"Like shit to be honest and the sooner I get a hot shower and beer in me the better," Logan said turning round to look a Hank.

"Well as a doctor and a friend might I say that I think you should hold off on the beer, till later on tonight. I mean, it's only 10:30am now," 10:30 already time sure does fly when your brooding about the past, hope Ravens already on her way out of here.

"Will make a note of it. So Hank, does this mean I can go?" please say yes, I got packing to be getting on with.

"You may leave," Logan smiled at the good doctor, "After I run some test to make sure your 100," Logan's smile soon faded, did he say good doctor? After running a full blood screening, and numerous x-rays and scans, Logan was given a clean bill of health. Just as Logan was about leave, Hank though it would be a nice time to have a friendly chat.

"You know, you had a visitor last night. A rather pretty woman, said her name was Rogue," well, if that didn't just stop me in my tracks.

"What did she tell you?" Logan turns round to see Hank sitting in his desk chair cleaning his glasses.

"She told me about what happen between her and Master Drake, and that he tried to kill her. And I'm no foul Logan, I know you've been up since the early hours, I also know that you left the mansion with Rogue and Master Drake, but the question is, what did you do in between the time you left and came back?" should of know Hank would know, he's a smart man.

"Look Hank, I need you to do something for me," Logan looked Hank straight into his eyes. "I need you to keep quiet about Rogue being here, and you seeing me with Drake are we clear? Rogue, sh-, she's been through enough for one year and this is our chance to start over fresh, this is a chance for me to be the man she needs. So I'm asking you Hank, please don't say anything to anyone."

"You're going to leave aren't you?" like I said smart man.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna have the X-Men coming after us, do we have an understanding?" with only a nod from Hank, Logan turned around a started walking to his room.

Up in Bobby's room, Raven had finish packing up all of his belongings and was now heading down to Xavier's office. Tapping lightly on the door Raven waited for Xavier to let him in. The door open, making way for Raven to go through.

"Ahh Bobby my boy, please have a seat," 'Bobby' made his way over to one of the vacant chairs in front of Xavier's large oak desk. "Now what can I do for you today?" Charles asked.

"Well Professor, I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few months, and I think it's time that I be moving on things, with my life," the smile on Charles face soon disappeared. "Oh I see, may I ask Robert what has brought this on?" Charles was no foul; he knew there was a reason, just not the right one that was given.

"To be honest sir, it's this whole thing with Rogue and Logan. It's made me realise that life is too short, I want to spend sometime exploring the world, and not just seeing it quickly on a mission or on the TV, I know it sounds stupid but, there's a lot out there and I would like to see," 'Bobby' had turned his head so that he was now looking out of the window.

"Robert I understand, if this is what you wish, then so be it. May I ask when do you wish to leave?"

"My things are already packed and waiting for me in the car," Xavier was more than stunned by this. "Robert, that's so soon, don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?"

"And cause a scene, to be frank, I just wish to leave. No goodbyes."

"Well then my boy, I hope that you have a safe trip, and please don't be a stranger to come back a visit us," Charles held out his hand, which 'Bobby' shook, and with that done, 'Bobby' headed towards his car, and left the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Back upstairs, Logan watched from his window 'Bobby' driving away, and was now waiting, to give enough time between the two, so that it wouldn't look strange that the two of them were leaving at the same time. But while waiting gave Logan enough time to pack up his and Marie's things. It took him nearly two and half hours to pack up all their stuff, half an hour for his, two hours for Marie stuff. This had given Logan a large enough time gap since 'Bobby' left, meaning he could now leave and the sooner the better.

As Logan collected all the bags, he took one last look around his room and noticed for the first time how much the place didn't feel like a home to him, that the only real home he had ever felt was waiting for him in a motel room. Making his way downstairs and into the foyer he was stopped by a very shocked and confused Scott.

"Logan, your, your awake," Logan couldn't help but smirk and feel annoyed.

"No shit Sherlock, now would you mind moving so that I could leave," Logan started to move forward but was stopped again.

"Leave? Where are you going?" Scott for his part seamed worried about his fellow teammate, although they barely saw eye-to-eye, Scott couldn't help but have some respect for Logan.

"I'm going to never, never land to see if that pixy wants to hook up," like Scott though, only SOME. "I don't know where I'm going One-eye; all I know is that I can't be here anymore, not without Rogue. When Rogue was here, this place felt and looked like a home to me, now that's she gone, it's just another building," Scott could see how much Logan was hurting whilst he was talking about Rogue. "I can't do it anymore; I can't be the good guy she wanted if she's not here. And don't give me that crap about how I'm a good teammate, and that the team needs me," Logan said smirking.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to," Scott was now smirking at Logan. "Your heads not in the game, you're a lose canon, and to be frank I can't stand those things you smoke. But I will tell you this, you are a good guy, and I know that you want to get as far away from here as possible. But just remember Logan, this place will always be your home, and if you ever decide to come back there'll be a room waiting for you," Scott step sideways allowing an opening for Logan. With one last nod to each other, Logan readjusted the bags and headed for the garage.

During the time of 'Bobby's' and Logan's departure from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngest, another gifted woman was starting to become stressed again. After having a much needed bath, Rogue was starting to become worried again, she had no idea what either of them had planned, and didn't know whether or not they would be safe. Sitting on the motel bed wrapped up in a towel, Rogue started to dry her hair using another towel she found in the bathroom.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're glowing," Rogue froze in shock. At the door was the last person she thought would ever turn up again.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Marie said with a quiver in her voice, she rose from the bed to face him.

"Bobby? Oh sorry sweetie, guess I forgot to change," the figure in front of Rogue slowly start to change colour, from a pale skin tone, to a lovely blue one.

"Mamma," Marie said with relief, "Don't ever do that again, I though he came back from the dead," Raven walked over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug. "Well he wouldn't be the only one this year would her."

"Got that right," Rave and Marie turned to the sound of Logan at the door. "Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" Logan gave them his famous eyebrow lift, Marie walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"How did it going?"

"Fine, they won't come looking for me,"

"Or Bobby, for that matter," Logan looked over at Raven admiring herself in the full length mirror. "And what took you so long, I saw you pulling in when I got here. You should of been here hours ago, what if something happen to her whilst you weren't here?" Logan sound more than a little pissed at Raven.

"Relax will you sweetie, she's fine see," Raven said moving her hand up and down in a gesture to exam Rogue. "Besides, I had to ditch Xavier's car, and all the Ice-Pricks stuff, that's why I'm a little late." Raven turn around again to look back into the mirror.

"So now what happens now? I mean, do we go into hiding now, or, I don't know, something else?" Marie looked between the two of them, looking to see who would hold the answers to their future.

"Well," should of know it would be Raven Rogue though. "I'm gonna head back down south and key a low key for awhile, but I'm not sure what big and hairy has planned for the three of you, but I do know that it doesn't me," Raven walked over to the lovers and looked into the eyes of her daughter.

"My dear child, the biggest sacrifice I have ever made was having to give you up, and miss watching you become the woman I am so proud of to call my daughter. But now, now I know who I am giving you up to, and I know that he will protect you, both of you from any danger much more then I could. It's your time now to be a family," Raven hugged Marie very tightly before losing her grip and placing a hand on Marie's swollen stomach. "Take good care of them Wolverine, if I found out that either of them are hurt, I'll ripe your balls off before you can scream Michael Jackson, are we clear?" Logan only nodded towards Raven.

"Take care of yourself baby girl, and don't forget to write, you know where I am," Raven and Marie hugged one last time before Raven turned and walked out of the motel room.

"Logan?" Logan didn't say anything; just pulled Marie into his embraced and let her cry into his chest. At some point, Logan had managed to move them over to the bed, which they were now laying upon; Logan still dressed in his clothes from earlier, and Marie, still in her towel.

"Logan, what's going to happen now?" Logan pulled Marie closer to his chest. "Shhh darlin, don't worry about that now, let's get some sleep and we can talk about it in the morning," with nothing more said, both mutants fell into a peaceful sleep, not really caring what tomorrow would bring, as for now they had each other and that was enough for them, for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**FIC**: 18/18

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter one

**Author Note: **we you asked for another chapter, this is the one that I had in my mind the whole time, so if you were expecting some different, I'm sorry, hope it doesn't disappoint you.

_4 and half years later_

Dear Mamma,

How are things going for you back in New Orleans, I've been watching the news and I've notice that Magneto is up to something. Please tell me that you're not involved?

I know what you must be thinking 'That bloody child, I don't hear from her since the birth of my grandchild, and now she's bitching at me' something you HOPEFULLY aren't involved in. Well let me get you up to date, Logan and I have finally found a safe place and have settled in very quickly, so have the children. That would be one of the reasons why I didn't write sooner, you see after we left the Motel we headed west to California, we must of been there for about 2 weeks, when out of the blue Scott was there and let me tell you I've never seen a more funnier look than the one he had on when he saw me alive and pregnant.

Well after he came too, we told him what had happen, and that if he ever told anyone he would never be having children, and would have to wear Jean's clothes from that point on (Logan's words not mine). Turned out that the reason Scott was in California was because he's setting up another X-Men team (away from Jean) turns out that little Miss natural red was sleeping around, with a woman who would off though, so Scott decided it be best to leave with what little man hood he had.

Well enough of that part of the gossip, now onto the part I know you've been dying to hear, your grandchildren. Well James to 4 years old now and the spitting image of Logan I swear everything about him is Logan, though he does have my eyes and hair colour but that's it. He just started pre-school and well it wasn't the best start. First of all he called the teacher Bub, then picked up 3 plastic knifes and pretended to be like his father. Then there's Anna who has just turned 1. Logan says she looks just like me, apart from the hair. Truth I don't see it but Logan says it's there.

Logan's doing well, he's enjoying being back in Canada, did I forget to tell you that we stalled down there? Well anyway Logan's got his own business up and running making wooded furniture, he's pretty good at it and I love the stuff he makes for the house. And then there's me, what can I say, I've got a great husband, two beautiful children. For once Mamma I'm be on happy, finally after all the pain that both Logan and I have been through we both finally have something to hold onto and love.

Anyway Mamma I have to go, Anna has just woken from her nap and is demanding some attention.

Take care Mamma

xxxxx


End file.
